


Любовь мою должно быть слышно, но не видно

by Shimon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, Anxiety, BDSM, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Phone Sex, Sex Work, Surreal, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimon/pseuds/Shimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сесил Палмер – лучший оператор секса по телефону в маленькой компании под названием «Найт-Вейл». Однажды ночью слегка подвыпивший и очень одинокий учёный набирает его номер и получает гораздо больше, чем рассчитывал – ночную беседу о передовой биохимии, новенький фетиш сюрреалистического ужаса, на удивление адекватных практикантов, немного тритонов, и – медленно, странно – любовь всей его жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ветер пахнет молниями и лимонами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Love Should Be Heard And Not Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143145) by [lurknomoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurknomoar/pseuds/lurknomoar). 



Карлос не собирался звонить в секс по телефону. Это как-то само собой произошло.

Он пораньше ушёл с этой омерзительно громкой факультетской вечеринки. Он их ненавидел, ненавидел дешёвое вино и натужную весёлость, но на этот раз отмазаться не вышло. Ему редко удавалось отмазаться или примазаться к чему бы то ни было. На самом деле, ему нечасто удавалось говорить в принципе, поскольку большую часть времени он предпочитал прятаться или в своей лаборатории, или у себя в квартире. Он приносил там больше пользы и он знал, что довольно хорош в своем деле, даже при том, что его поле исследований было настолько узким, что на одно объяснение того, чем он занимается, уходило полчаса. Ну, полчаса, если у его собеседника была кандидатская степень по биохимии – иначе это, наверное, заняло бы годы.

Он был более пьян, чем хотел бы, но недостаточно, чтобы забыть об унизительном провале своих попыток поддержать беседу. Очевидно, людям не так интересны ферменты, как ему. Вместо этого люди говорили о друзьях (а он никогда не помнил, кто с кем расстался), и о детях (а он никогда не мог определить, какая девушка беременна, а какая просто так выглядит), и о политике (а он не знал, кто баллотируется в президенты), и о причёсках (а его волосы настолько странные и неконтролируемые, что люди иногда просто пялятся на них). Чтобы избежать дальнейших ошибок, он затолкал в рот половину необыкновенно сухого бутерброда с тунцом только чтобы услышать, как девушка его коллеги с волосами, собранными в хвостик (он забыл, как её зовут), делает замечание, как громко он жуёт. Остаток вечера он провёл, прислонившись к стене, медленно потягивая банку за банкой тепловатого пива и пытаясь стать невидимым. Он пробыл там до десяти, потому что не хотел уходить первым. Это значило бы признать поражение.

Когда он вернулся в свою маленькую квартиру, у него кружилась голова, он чувствовал себя вымотанным и раздражённым, не в состоянии работать, но слишком бодрым, чтобы ложиться спать. Он приготовился провести очередную бессонную ночь сидя, скрестив ноги, на полу, решая судоку, пока не заболят глаза, удерживаясь от того, чтобы что-нибудь ударить. Он порылся в кармане пиджака, нащупывая огрызок карандаша, который всегда носил с собой, и тут он нашёл телефонный номер.

Несколько недель назад он обнаружил объявление, приклеплённое кнопками к стене одной из кабинок мужского туалета рядом с его лабораторией в подвале факультета биохимии: печатный листок с изображением стилизованного глаза и слоганом «ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В НАЙТ-ВЕЙЛ». Под большими фиолетовыми буквами было набрано шрифтом поменьше: «Звоните, чтобы отлично провести время! Наши милые леди и прекрасные джентлемены исполнят ваши самые тёмные и странные желания! Мы работаем круглосуточно по скромному поминутному тарифу». На отрывных полосках внизу листка значился местный городской номер и Карлос взял один, просто так и потому, что эта дурацкая маленькая реклама заставила его улыбнуться впервые за последние недели. Когда на следующий день он снова зашёл в эту кабинку, листок бумаги исчез. Он спросил у своих коллег (ну, людей, которые работали с ним в одном коридоре) про рекламу секса по телефону на стене, но все они смотрели на него непонимающе и чуть встревоженно. Один из них выдавил смешок, видимо, посчитав это очень неудачной шуткой. Так что Карлос ушёл и забыл про это, пока его пальцы не наткнулись на этот клочок бумаги.

Это было идеально. Ему хотелось кричать, вывалить всю свою смущённую досаду на кого-нибудь, чтобы не взорваться, но он знал, что никогда в жизни не сможет высказать это живому человеку, стоящему перед ним, кому-то, кто сможет дать отпор. Но здесь, на другом конце провода, будет какой-нибудь невезучий мужчина или женщина, чья работа совмещает в себе худшие стороны проституции и телемаркетинга. Этому человеку платят за то, чтобы он не вешал трубку. Он позвонит, и пусть кто-то на другом конце унижается, чтобы продлить звонок, а он будет нежиться в их жалком подобострастии, может быть, потребует чего-нибудь причудливого, чтобы ешё больше их унизить, затем повесит трубку. Это как телефонный розыгрыш, только без риска вывести кого-нибудь из себя. Отличный план.

Он сел на диван, который был заодно и его постелью, поскольку его гостиная была заодно и спальней и, по правде говоря, единственной комнатой в квартире. Он нетерпеливо набрал номер и нажал «вызов». После трёх гудков кто-то взял трубку.

– Добро пожаловать... в Найт-Вейл. – сказал голос и Карлос был вынужден признать, что несмотря на отвратительное качество, он звучал довольно приятно. – Кто из наших леди и джентльменов интересует вас сегодня? Если вы звоните впервые или страдаете потерей памяти, позвольте напомнить вам, что с 10 вечера до 6 утра доступны Лианна Харт, Стив Карлсберг...

– Ты вполне сгодишься. – выпалил Карлос. Голос странно убаюкивал и слушая его, он почти начал воспринимать это всерьёз. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что он позвонил по этому номеру не для развлечения, а чтобы найти кого-то, более жалкого, чем он сам.  
– Хорошо. Меня зовут Сесил. – продолжил голос. – Как мне обращаться к вам, добрый слушатель?  
– Карлос. – сказал Карлос, проклиная себя за то, что не назвал вместо этого имя кого-нибудь из своих коллег.  
– Карлос. – повторил голос по имени Сесил и Карлос ничего не мог поделать с дрожью, пробежавшей по его позвоночнику. То, как он произносил его имя – Карлос мог представить, как он перекатывает его во рту, пробуя языком каждый отдельный звук. Это казалось до странного непристойным.. Но он же профессионал, естественно, он говорит так.  
– Что бы тебе хотелось сделать со мной, Карлос? – спросил Сесил и Карлосу пришлось проглотить усмешку. Вот поэтому он не скучал по сексу. Ему нравились мужские тела, ему нравились женские тела, ему нравился оргазм, но когда доходило до секса, он казался ему скучным, неуклюжим, нелепым ритуалом. Я говорю нужные вещи, ты делаешь нужные вещи, мы оба делаем вид, что всё было куда лучше, чем на самом деле, потому что мы чувствуем себя смутно обязанными поднять друг другу самооценку. Это так жалко. В тех редких случаях, когда он на самом деле оказывался с кем-то в постели, он послушно проделывал все движения с тихим разочарованием. Но сейчас рядом с ним никого не было и он мог дать себе волю.  
– Ничего – радостно огрызнулся Карлос. – Я не хочу ничего с тобой делать. Ты не в моём вкусе. О, может быть, ты, ээ, расскажешь, как я занимаюсь сексом с кем-нибудь погорячее тебя?  
– Хорошо. – сказал голос как ни в чём не бывало. – У вас есть на уме кто-то определённый? Большинство звонящих предпочитают знаменитостей, политики занимают второе место с небольшим отрывом.  
– Мне всё равно. – ответил Карлос. – Только пусть он будет очень мускулистым. И, ээ, светлые волосы.  
– Он стоит прямо перед тобой. – сказа Сесил слегка неловко. – Он смотрит на тебя и он знает, что ты хочешь его. На нём льняная рубашка и он медленно начинает расстёгивать её. Ты смотришь на него? Он просовывает руку под рубашку, чтобы коснуться соска, и...  
– Подожди, подожди, стоп. – перебил Карлос. Он хотел получить от Сесила какую-нибудь реакцию, услышать унижение, раздражение, гнев, а его последняя просьба, видимо, не сработала. – Мне нужен контекст! Где мы находимся? Я не могу представить это без дополнительной информации.

На другом конце провода повисла тишина.

– Ну же, расскажи мне, где мы. – потребовал Карлос. – В спальне? На кухне? В ванной? Посреди Таймс-сквер? Какой с тобой секс по телефону? Давай!

Ещё одна длинная пауза. Карлос решил, что ему удалось затравить Сесила до потери дара речи, и собрался с неопределённым разочарованием положить трубку, когда тот, наконец, заговорил.

– Полная луна, повисшая над пустыней, напоминает тебе глаз огромного древнего зверя.-- сказал он. – Это единственный источник света на мили и мили вокруг, и тебя окружает почти полная темнота. Ты видишь только угольно-чёрные очертания дюн и угольно-чёрные контуры собственных рук. Тебе говорили, что в пустыне холодно по ночам, смертельно холодно, и ты желаешь, ты отчаянно и страстно желаешь, чтобы это было правдой. Но ты идёшь уже несколько дней и несмотря на ночное время, тебя окружет обжигающая раскалённая жара. Ты хочешь пить. Твоя кожа горячая и сухая, будто бы она предала твоё живое тело и стала частью мёртвой пустыни. Ты мечтаешь о воде, в стаканах и кувшинах, и озёрах, и ручьях, ты вспоминаешь её плеск и чистый, пустой вкус. Но ты никогда больше не увидишь воды, понимаешь ты, и понимаешь, что умрёшь здесь, что ты остановишься, упадёшь и будешь сохнуть до тех пор, пока не станешь сухим, как песок. В этот момент ты бросаешь взгляд на следующую дюну и видишь его.  
Карлос издал тихий неопределенный звук. Он понятия не имел, что думать. Это было не то, чего он ожидал от оператора секса по телефону, это было странно, это было совершенно дико, и это был сигнал к тому, чтобы начать высмеивать и издеваться. Он бы и начал, определённо начал, но прямо сейчас он хотел ещё чуть-чуть послушать историю Сесила.

– Ты моргаешь, и моргаешь ещё раз. – продолжил Сесил. – Ты трёшь свои сухие, лишённые слёз глаза, но контур одинокой фигуры всё ещё здесь. Ты стремглав поднимаешься вверх по склону дюны, твои ноги утопают в пылящей смеси гальки и песка по щиколотку, но тебе всё равно, тебе всё равно, что облако песка, которое ты поднял, попадает тебе в нос, рот, в глаза, жаля и причиняя боль, потому что тебе необходимо достигнуть его, прежде чем он исчезнет. А потом ты стоишь перед ним, и он лениво улыбается тебе, будто рад, что ты пришел. Ты видишь, что он стоит босой и без рубашки, а пара поношенных джинсов сидит очень низко на бедрах. Пряди его волос слиплись, а по его шее сбегают капли пота, собираясь в небольшой впадинке над ключицами, и ты смотришь, как они сбегают дальше, вырисовывая изогнутые линии по его груди, по животу, и исчезая под поясом его джинсов, прежде чем ты успеваешь их остановить. Когда лунный свет освещает его, он почти сияет - он кажется прохладным и влажным, и тебе просто необходимо к нему прикоснуться. Ты же хочешь этого, не так ли?

Сесил замолчал. дожидаясь ответа, а Карлос думал, что же ответить. Это должно быть что-то умное, что-то изящное и язвительное. Это должно быть что-то, что сможет прекратить все это, что покажет, что он не принимает происходящее всерьез и абсолютно не заинтересован в том, чтобы доводить себя до оргазма, пока какой-то совершенно незнакомый парень мурлыкает ему в ухо полную нелепицу.

— Я... э-э, — протянул наконец Карлос.

— Он знал, что ты не сможешь сдержаться — сказал Сесил, с нотками тёплого веселья в голосе. — Ты наклоняешься, и пробуешь на вкус кожу его шеи, чувствуя языком биение его пульса. На вкус он как морская вода и портовые города, на вкус он такой же, как крики чаек и ты хочешь утонуть в нем. Ты склоняешься ниже, касаясь губами его ключицы и следуешь за сбегающими вниз каплями все ниже и ниже, до тех пор, пока не становишься на колени на песок, уткнувшись носом в его плоский живот, и когда ты трёшься об него щекой, ты чувствуешь, как две сильные руки сжимают твои волосы и с силой тянут.

Карлос с трудом удержался от глубокого вдоха. Рациональная часть его разума предупредила, что он уже давно перешел ту черту, до которой мог бы оставаться не заинтересованным в происходящем, но другая часть отрицала это, говоря, что он может, пока Сесил говорит, продолжать делать вид, будто бы это никак на него не влияет, и что он сможет разобраться с последствиями как-нибудь попозже.

— Он заставляет тебя поднять голову и снова встать на ноги и целует тебя в губы. Ты яростно отвечаешь на поцелуй, будто пытаясь выпить его до дна, потому что ничто больше не способно утолить твою жажду и твой огонь. И. пока ты целуешь его, он притягивает тебя к себе до тех пор, пока твоё горячее, сухое тело не прижимается к его, ты трёшься о него и чувствуешь через ткань джинсов его стоящий член, которым он задевает тебя при каждом движении. Он тянет тебя вниз, не разрывая поцелуй, ты лежишь на спине в тёплой пыли, он давит на тебя своим весом, и ты чувствуешь, насколько сильно он возбужден из-за тебя, сколько удовольствия он доставит тебе. Он дергает тебя за волосы, так сильно, что ты видишь звезды и созвездия, о которых никогда не знал, и раздвигает твои ноги, прижимаясь сильнее. Ты хочешь его.

Карлос не ответил. Он не мог ответить. Он даже не был уверен, в какой именно момент начал поглаживать себя сквозь ткань брюк.

— Ты хочешь его, — повторил голос настойчиво. — Ты хочешь его так же сильно, как воды.

— Я хочу его, — выпалил Карлос быстро и неуклюже, и недостойно.

— Ты лежишь под ним, обнаженный и беззащитный, и он скользит рукой между вашими телами, чтобы наконец прикоснуться к тебе. Ты выгибаешься навстречу обхватывающей тебя руке, отчаянно толкаясь вперед, но он только улыбается. Его улыбка становится все шире и шире и доходит до ушей ушей, его зубы белые и острые, и их очень много, его рука крепко сжимает твой член, когда он запрокидывает голову и смеется. Его смех похож на скрип плохо смазанных металлических петель, он посылает по всему твоему телу ледяную дрожь. А потом, все еще смеясь, видение исчезает, его смеющееся лицо, мускулы его шеи, его сильные руки, его подтянутый живот, его член, упирающийся тебе в бедро, его ладонь, все еще сжимающая твой член, все это рассыпаетсяв пыль и песок, которыми всегда и было.

Карлос не смог сдержать слабый звук смущённого разочарования. Он мог бы спросить, что происходит и почему, он мог бы начать угрожать, но все чего он хотел – услышать голос Сесила, чтобы он мог вообразить, что снова чувствует на себе эти призрачные руки.

— Ты совершенно один в пустыне, — неумолимо продолжал Сесил. — Ты всегда был один. Возможно тебе стоит подняться и попытаться идти дальше. Если ты останешься здесь, то тебе останется только надеяться, что ночные стервятники найдут тебя раньше, чем кровь в твоих жилах медленно высохнет. Но ты все еще обнажен, все еще лежишь на спине в пыли. Ты все еще возбужден и мечтаешь о руках, губах, члене того, кто был не более, чем миражом. Давай, поднимайся и попробуй идти.

— Я не могу, — с трудом выдыхает Карлос в телефон. — Я не могу, — он возбужден до боли и его недоумение и злость на этот невозможный, выводящий из себя голос делают только хуже.

— Ты толкаешься в собственную сухую руку, с налипшими на нее песчинками, — продолжил Сесил, и его голос был так же спокоен и отстранён, как и в самом начале. — Но твоя кожа ощущается такой же горячей и грубой, как пустыня, и ты понимаешь, что если ты не можешь заплакать, то не сможешь и кончить. Ты совершенно опустошен, ты лежишь на спине, моля об освобождении, обхватив рукой свой член, но ничего не происходит.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляюще заскулил Карлос, его глаза были плотно зажмурены,его правая рука пробралась под боксеры, а левая мертвой хваткой сжимала телефон, его уже совершенно не волновало, как звучит его голос. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне. Пожалуйста, заставь меня.

— Вдруг ты слышишь раскат грома, — сказал Сесил. — Потом поднимается легкий неуверенный ветер и приносит с собой запах грозы и лимонов, и ты чувствуешь первые крупные капли дождя на своей коже. Каждая капля кажется тебе прохладным, влажным поцелуем, и ты чувствуешь, как они ласкают и щекочут твою грудь, бедра, лицо. Некоторые из них попадают тебе в рот, растворяясь на языке. Везде, где они падают, смывая песок, твоя кожа оживает и требует ещё. И капли падают ещё и ещё, дождь усиливается не на шутку, так что скоро ты становишься насквозь мокрым, отполированным им, дрожащим от восторга и желания, задыхаясь под перекрещивающимися в воздухе струями воды.

— Да, — простонал Карлос, отчаянно близкий к краю.

— Да, — эхом откликнулся Сесил. — Да, дождь омывает тебя дочиста и продолжает падать, и твоя рука влажная, и твой член влажный, и ты сжимаешь свой член в руке, ты лежишь спиной на песке и смотришь на свет, пробивающийся сквозь тучи. Теперь ты можешь кончить, Карлос.

Сесил произнес его имя, как заклинание какой-то темной и непостижимой магии, как приказ, и Карлос, ошеломленный, пораженный, кончил. У него потемнело в глазах и он откинулся назад на диван, задыхаясь и подрагивая от отголосков оргазма, пока голос по имени Сесил шептал какую-то успокаивающую чепуху через все еще прижатый к уху телефон.

Все еще слегка подрагивая, он с трудом стащил штаны и неловко попытался вытереться салфетками. Он не хотел класть трубку прямо сейчас, но понятия не имел, о чем он может поговорить с Сесилом теперь, после всего, что произошло, и он уже чувствовал, как его горло сдавливает от смущения, когда Сесил снова заговорил.

— Ты зашел в пустыню в поисках золота и алмазов, — заявил он беспечно. — Ты выйдешь из нее, не найдя ничего, кроме воды. Дождь не дал тебе того, что ты хотел получить, но дал ли он тебе то, в чём ты нуждался?

— Я не знаю, есть ли разница, — сказал Карлос, улыбаясь от абсурдности всего этого.

— Посмотрим, — ответил он. — Но пока – спокойной ночи, Карлос. Спокойной ночи.

И он повесил трубку. Карлос знал, что ему должно быть стыдно, страшно, он должен чувствовать отвращение или злость - множество эмоций, которые мог бы вызвать тот факт, что, слегка подвыпив, он решил в шутку, позвонить в секс по телефону, а в итоге яростно дрочил под неземной монолог какого-то психа с самым сексуальным в мире голосом, и обкончал свою единственную приличную пару брюк. Кроме того, он понимал, что, наверное, его должно расстраивать то, что хотя никто не прикасался к нему, и с ним в комнате никого не было, это был лучший секс на его памяти.

Но запах грозы и лимонов все еще парил в комнате, и Карлосу казалось, что его руки и ноги превратились в дождевую воду, а все мысли вымыл прочь ливень, и сколько бы он не искал признаки паники, их не было. Так что он просто натянул на себя свое шерстяное клетчатое одеяло, повернулся к стене и провалился в глубокий, спокойный сон.


	2. Тебе не следовало заходить в парк для собак

На следующий день Карлос очень старался не думать о произошедшем. Он проснулся, откопал где-то в самом низу кучи одежды, предназначенной в стирку, нечто вроде бы чистое, и вернулся в лабораторию. Он работал четырнадцать часов подряд, строча на своей доске расчеты и просматривая отупляюще однообразные отчёты по прошлым экспериментам. Он боялся, что если остановится хоть на секунду, то воспоминания о прошедшей ночи вернутся. Когда он не мог уже даже притворяться, что работает, он пошел домой, включив музыку в наушниках на полную громкость, и он не думал об этом, потому что пока он об этом не думает, этого не было.

Ему удавалось не подпускать к себе воспоминания об этом необыкновенно, ужасающе прекрасном звонке целых два дня. Но посреди третьей ночи он проснулся со смутным воспоминанием сна, сна о жаре пустыни и руках, скользящих по его коже как вода, о слишком зубастой улыбке и слишком сильном влечении. Он резко проснулся, отчаянно возбужденный. Он был еще полусонный, и ему не хватило силы воли на то, чтобы не потянуться к ощущениям из сна, не обхватить рукой член и не представить голос, разрешающий ему это, говорящий как он хорош, повторяющий его имя снова и снова, и снова. Ему не хватило силы воли, чтобы не кончить в собственную руку со слабым стоном побеждённого. Он сел, попытался дышать глубоко и ровно, попытался успокоиться. Красные цифры на будильнике укоризненно напомнили ему, что сейчас только 4:12 утра, и даже он должен бы знать, что нормальные люди в четыре утра спят. Возможно, кто-нибудь особенно крутой все еще веселился на вечеринке, или кто-нибудь особенно трудолюбивый все еще работал, но он был совершенно уверен, что никто из них не был столь жалок, чтобы дрочить на смутные воспоминания о некой галлюцинаторной ерунде, которую услышали на линии секса по телефону. В этот момент он торжественно пообещал себе, что больше никогда не наберёт тот номер.

 

Не прошло и недели, как он уселся за стол и, через сорок минут мучительных колебаний, наконец позвонил. Его пальцы дрожали, пока он набирал номер, и за это он ненавидел себя почти так же сильно, как и за то, что не мог придумать убедительного объяснения того, почему он это делает. Он мог бы попытаться убедить себя, что звонит пожаловаться, или спросить того парня, неужели он сходу придумал весь этот жуткий сценарий с пустынными демонами и развратным дождем, или по какой-нибудь иной разумной причине. Но это не было бы правдой. Правда была в том, что даже не смотря на то, что он работал по четырнадцать часов в сутки, не высыпался и был настолько занят, как только может быть занят человек, слова Сесила и голос Сесила постоянно возвращались в его мысли. То, что ему стоило только подумать о этом телефонном звонке, как он приходил в состояние беспомощного, безвольного возбуждения, было уже достаточно плохо. Но гораздо хуже было понимание того, что это единственное событие за месяцы, а может даже и годы, которое казалось бесспорно реальным.

— Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вейл, — сказал Сесил. поднимая трубку телефона. — Снова Карлос, не так ли? Я рад, что ты вернулся.

Карлос запоздало понял, что для того, чтобы получить повтор предыдущего звонка, об этом придется попросить. Ему было сложно попросить бутерброд в университетской столовой, как он может попросить о жуткой и проработанной сексуальной фантазии по телефону?

— Привет, Сесил, — выдавил он. — Я. Я звоню. Эм. Потому что я...

— Твои запястья надежно закреплены на верху металлической конструкции, на которую обычно вешают детские качели, — сказал Сесил, не дожидаясь. пока он договорит. — Твои ноги обездвижены небольшими пластиковыми ведрами с галькой. Тебе не следовало заходить в парк для собак.

Карлосу едва хватило времени, чтобы облегченно вздохнуть, прежде чем его сбило с ног звучанием этого голоса и продолжением этой истории. Десять минут спустя он лежал на спине на алтаре из гематита, в качестве недевственной жертвы в сложном ритуале, проводимом таинственными фигурами в капюшонах, фигурам в капюшонах, которые не давали ему вырваться его, каждая держала его руку или ногу, одна удерживала голову, заставляя смотреть вверх на мерцающие, не поддающиеся расшифровке огни, понемногу образующие контур темного божества. И одна фигура в капюшоне подводила его все ближе и ближе к оргазму руками в кожаных перчатках с беспощадной, равнодушной эффективностью. Ему казалось, что он действительно был там, а не сидел за собственным столом, кусая нижнюю губу в попытках заглушить те отчаянные, жалкие звуки, что он издавал, дроча в ритме голоса, говорящего ему на ухо, голоса, который теперь пел на каком-то грубом агглютинативном языке, который Карлос даже не мог определить, но тем не менее, когда голос поднялся до крещендо, он кончил, зная, что жестокий бог фигур в капюшонах удовлетворён на какой-то маленький промежуток времени.

Сесил терпеливо дождался, пока его дыхание успокоиться, невозмутимо рассказывая о использовании жертвенных алтарей в домашнем хозяйстве, а затем попрощался. Спокойной ночи, Карлос. Спокойной ночи. В его голосе слышалась улыбка.

 

Карлос решил не звонить. Но в итоге все равно позвонил, потом поклялся, что больше этого не сделает, а потом опять нарушил обещание. Он начал отмечать дни, когда делал звонки, в своем дневнике: так он собирался напоминать себе о собственном отвратительном слабоволии, но в конце концов это начало выглядеть так, будто он отмечает праздники, и в каком-то смысле, так и было. Каждый раз после звонков Сесилу он легко засыпал, а после, несмотря на чувство вины и угрызения совести, просыпался со странным ощущением Рождественского утра. В дни после разговоров с Сесилом он чувствовал вдохновение, которого не было уже очень давно, будто он может разобраться с любой целью, какую себе поставит, если только у него будет достаточно времени и пробирок. Но через день это чувство исчезало, и он снова погружался в унылый туман безнадежности и безразличия, в котором жил последние несколько лет. И теперь, когда он помнил, что можно чувствовать себя иначе, он едва мог это выносить.

Самый долгий срок, который он смог продержаться без звонка, был двенадцать дней, и когда он, наконец, сдался, Сесил угостил его публичным сексом в публичной библиотеке, где неподалёку затаились злобно бормочущие библиотекари. После оргазма он дрожал ещё час и хуже того, Сесил откуда-то знал, какие чувства вызывают у него библиотекари – с первого курса он не мог смотреть библиотекарю в глаза, проверял дату возврата каждый раз, когда брал книгу и всё время боялся, что он случайно помял страницу и не заметил, или что это сделал кто-нибудь другой, а обвинят его. Сесилу даже не нужно было описывать библиотекарей в деталях, поскольку в воображении Карлоса они уже были кровожадными чудовищами с ледяными глазами и бритвенно острыми клыками, и кружащее голову чувство свободы от устроенного в библиотеке безобразия, смешанное с иррациональным страхом того, что случится, если его поймают, заставило его кончить сильнее, чем он полагал возможным, но ещё, пусть и всего на несколько минут, оно позволило ему поверить, что он – человек, который способен дать отпор библиотекарям. Это чувство оставалось у него внутри долгое время, как крошечный, мерцающий огонёк спички, зажжённый в его грудной клетке.

Он решил прекратить попытки не звонить. В конце концов, рано или поздно Сесилу просто станет нечего рассказывать, ведь так? Не может быть, чтобы он сочинял эти истории, со всей их галлюциногенной яркостью, без подготовки. У него должен быть конечный репертуар, и Карлосу нужно всего лишь исчерпать его. Ещё несколько звонков, и Сесил начнёт повторяться, и всё станет так, как было раньше. В том, как всё было раньше, не было ничего особенно привлекательного, но его рассудительный мозг знал, что без этих сеансов секса по телефону два раза в неделю ему будет лучше. Он попытался подойти к этому методично: вместо того, чтобы бежать к телефону, когда больше нет сил сдерживаться, он звонил через регулярные промежутки времени – каждый вторник и пятницу в 11 вечера. Он привык к этому распорядку и ждал, когда с Сесилом станет скучно.

Проблема была в том, что у Сесила, казалось, не заканчивались идеи. Один раз он сплетал тщательно продуманную историю, в которой Карлосу нужно было залезть на невероятно высокий кактус, чтобы завоевать прекрасную женщину, живущую на его вершине, женщину, такую же колкую и жёсткую, как и кактус, на котором она жила. В другой раз Карлос получил короткий сеанс, где он лежал, раскинув руки и ноги, на кровати, полностью сделанной из живых языков, и стонал, извиваясь, пока языки синхронно лизали его. Через неделю Карлос обнаружил себя на старой парковке, его нагнул на капот ржавого Форда человек в бежевом пиджаке, и он не мог вспомнить его лица, но знал, что происходит что-то плохое, потому что человек не поставил свой чемодан даже когда его вторая рука обнажала член Карлоса. В другой раз он встретился с собственным двойником, который затем отшлёпал его до красноты. Истории не заканчивались и вместо того, чтобы нетерпеливо ожидать дня, когда Сесил не сможет придумать ничего нового, Карлос стал надеяться, что этот день никогда не настанет.

После второго месяца его перестало волновать, что он теряет себя в присутствии другого человека. Именно это он больше всего ненавидел в настоящем сексе: что кто-то другой видит, как ты потеешь, задыхаешься, рычишь, и корчишь нелепые рожи во время оргазма. Как у людей получается полноценно наслаждаться тем, чем они занимаются, если в процессе они выглядят так унизительно нелепо? Но с Сесилом всё было немного иначе. Сесил, конечно, не видел его и Сесил всегда реагировал на его тяжёлое дыхание, на беспомощные звуки, которые он издавал, с – ну, с какой-то самоуверенной гордостью, и это было логично, потому что они означали, что он хорошо справился со своей работой. Сесил никогда не присутствовал в историях, которые рассказывал, даже самую малость – Карлос знал, что обычно смысл секса по телефону в том, что человек на другом конце провода мастурбирует, или хотя бы громко изображает, что мастурбирует. Но Сесил всегда оставался спокойным неприкосновенным рассказчиком, даже при том, что сцены, которые он описывал, были пусты сами по себе и оживали только через его голос, становились реальными только когда его мягкий скользящий баритон наполнял их смыслом и фактурой. Иногда Карлосу становилось интересно, что за человек Сесил на самом деле – как он выглядит, о чём думает, какую носит одежду, и почему выбрал такую профессию. Карлосу казалось странным, что Сесил никогда не говорил ничего про себя. Всё, что Карлос знал – что Сесилу, видимо, нравится рассказывать эти странные истории, но и в этом он не мог быть уверен. В конце концов, Сесил был профессионалом и ему платили деньги за то, чтобы он давал клиентам то, что они хотят, и то, что он подстроился под внезапную потребность Карлоса в... чем бы это ни было, не значит, что Сесилу на самом деле это нравится. Если его вообще зовут Сесил.

Однажды вечером, после долгого дня, проведённого за сравнением образцов тканей, которые выглядели почти одинаковыми, размышлениями, не напутали ли опять лаборанты, и попытками избежать встречи с заведующим кафедрой, он предвкушал звонок. Он снял куртку, сбросил ботинки и сел на кровать перед тем как набрать номер. Но вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, взять трубку после второго или третьего гудка, телефон прозвонил восемь раз.

– Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вейл – сказал высокий, жизнерадостный и несомненно женский голос. – Говорит стажёр Дана, чем я могу вам помочь?

Карлос подумал, не повесить ли трубку, но необходимость поговорить с Сесилом была сильнее, чем неловкость от нового собеседника.  
– Привет... Дана. – осторожно сказал он. – Я ищу Сесила.  
– О, Сесила? Боюсь, он сейчас на другой линии. – объяснил женский голос, который, видимо, звали Дана. – Но если вы не будете вешать трубку, я уверена, что он переключится на вас, как только закончит.  
– А сколько времени это обычно занимает? – спросил Карлос, рассчитывая прозвучать небрежно, но вместо этого в его голосе возникла необъяснимая ревность.  
– О, не больше пяти минут, не с этим парнем. – пренебрежительно ответила Дана. – Может быть, вы хотите поговорить с кем-нибудь другим?  
– Я... я уверен, что вы очень милая, но – запнулся Карлос.  
– Но я не в вашем вкусе – ответила она с лёгким смешком. – Не волнуйтесь, это понятно по голосу. Тем не менее, сейчас доступно пять человек, и не думаю, что вам стоит исключать всех нас. Памела может говорить с кучей акцентов – страстный французский, властный немецкий, аристократический британский, грязный британский, ледяной русский – назовите акцент и она будет говорить с ним. Лианна Харт – вторая в мире голосовая нижняя после японского искусственного интеллекта. Стив Карлсберг в основном специализируется на подчинении и унижении. Он полный мудак, но некоторых это заводит. И наконец я. Я всего лишь стажёр, поэтому мне достаётся то, чем другие заниматься не хотят – в данный момент я отвечаю на звонки, но также мне достаются изнасилования, инцест, зоофилия, секс с несовершеннолетними...  
– Вы несовершеннолетняя? – прервал Карлос в ужасе.  
– Нет, но я чертовски хорошо притворяюсь.

– А что насчёт Сесила? – спросил он, пытаясь увести разговор в сторону от несовершеннолетней зоофилии.  
– О, Сесил может всё. – сказала она и было слышно, как её голос зажёгся восхищением. – У него нет специализации, он всегда придумывает что-то новое и каким-то образом это нравится клиентам. Не говоря уже про его голос, этот голос, наверное, творил бы чудеса даже если бы он зачитывал вслух учебник алгебры. У него столько же постоянных клиентов, сколько у всех остальных, вместе взятых. И поскольку я стажёр, я могу общаться с ним лично!  
На заднем плане раздались какие-то щелчки и шуршание, Дана откинулась назад от телефона, чтобы поговорить с кем-то ещё, потом она обратилась к Карлосу.  
– Извините, повторите, пожалуйста ваше имя.  
– Карлос. Моё имя.  
– Ух ты, – выдохнула она. – Вы и есть Карлос. Ну, неважно, развлекайтесь и спасибо, что позвонили в Найт-Вейл.

Прежде, чем он успел спросить, откуда она знает его имя, раздался щелчок, гудок, и следующим, что он услышал, был восхитительный, знакомый голос.

– Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вейл, Карлос.  
– Я надеюсь, я её не обидел, когда сказал, что предпочту… – начал Карлос.  
– О нет, слушатель всегда прав, а если нет, это, несомненно, наша вина. – ответил Сесил. – В любом случае, Дана сегодня очень занята. У неё забронирована конференция с бандой МакДэниэлса и это, скорее всего, продлится до утра.  
– Откуда у вас вообще стажёры? Так много людей выбирают... эту профессию?  
– Много людей, да, удивительно большое число. Но здесь огромная текучка. Большинство стажёров уходят, не продержавшись и недели.  
– Всё так плохо, что их сразу же увольняют? – спросил Карлос со вспышкой любопытства.  
– Иногда. – сказал Сесил с улыбкой в голосе. – Но обычно они решают уйти. Ну, вернее убежать со слезами, текущими из их глаз, распахнутых в ужасе и изумлении, крича и бормоча детские стишки, чтобы затмить воспоминания о подозрительно нечеловеческих сплетениях в их свежих юных умах. Это нелёгкая работа.  
– Ты так её ненавидишь – спросил Карлос, внезапно почувствовав себя виноватым.  
– Нет, я постепенно полюбил её довольно сильно. – задумчиво сказал Сесил. – Это не та профессия, которую я бы выбрал, но я говорю с людьми, доставляю им удовольствие, и иногда даже использую свой мозг в процессе. Что может быть лучше?  
– Ты тоже начинал стажёром?  
– Да, как и практически все, но это было очень давно, я почти не помню. Я был стажёром, как стажёр Дана, хотя должен признать, что я был далеко не таким упорным и, скажем, легко приспособляющимся, как она.  
– Почему вы добавляете «стажёр» к её имени? – спросил Карлос. – Разве клиенты не разочаровываются, когда узнают, что разговаривают с кем-то, кто только постигает основы?  
– Ты недооцениваешь количество людей с серьёзным фетишем на стажёров.  
Карлос фыркнул от смеха, затем замер в смущённой тишине от собственной бестактности.  
– Знаешь ли ты, что в твоём доме живёт Пожилая Женщина Без Лица? – спросил Сесил через несколько секунд. – Ты не видишь её, но она всегда здесь. Она наблюдает за тобой. Каждый раз, когда ты видишь что-то краем глаза, или кажется, что что-то пошевелилось в зеркале, или ты думаешь, что что-то пошевелилось, но это просто игра света, мне жаль. Мне жаль, потому что это не игра света, это она. Это всегда она. Ты можешь осмотреться, ты можешь встать и поискать её, но когда ты повернёшь голову, её там не будет. Что бы ты ни делал, ты не увидишь её лица. Как бы ты его увидел? У неё нет лица.  
Карлос свернулся клубком на кровати и стал слушать с восторженным вниманием.  
– Глаз у неё тоже нет. Но она всё равно видит тебя. Как ты себя чувствуешь при этом?  
– Неловко. – немедленно ответил Карлос, это не был тот вопрос, над которым ему пришлось бы подумать. – Мне не нравится, когда на меня смотрят.  
– Но ей нравится смотреть на тебя. – возразил Сесил, будто бы это самая очевидная вещь в мире. – И она продолжит смотреть на тебя, через пять минут она всё ещё будет смотреть на тебя, но к тому моменту у тебя уже будет стоять, стоять достаточно, чтобы это было очевидно, твои брюки будут натянуты. Она будет смотреть, как ты расстёгиваешь ширинку и кладёшь руку а свой идеальный член. Она не будет моргать. Как бы она моргала? У неё нет глаз.  
Карлос уже парил в этой опьяняюще странной смеси возбуждения и ужаса, так что он просто промурлыкал в знак согласия.

– Рано или поздно ты начнёшь мастурбировать и она будет смотреть, но ты выбираешь, как именно делать это. – продолжил Сесил. – Ты можешь попытаться прикрыться, свернуться в незаметный комочек, стать тихим и маленький, чтобы она увидела как можно меньше, чтобы ты избежал унижения от раскрытия того факта, что ты из плоти. Или ты можешь раздеться полностью и лечь на кровать, лаская себя медленно. И сильно. И хорошо. Она будет смотреть, да, но прошло много времени, по меньшей мере десятки лет с того момента, как она видела кого-нибудь, похожего на тебя, кого-нибудь такого же прекрасного, такого же идеального, как ты. Может быть, поэтому она пряталась в твоём доме. Может быть, поэтому она продолжает смотреть на тебя.

Ровно через пять минут Карлос медленно трахал свою правую руку, откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза, чтобы как-то примириться с чувством, будто бы на его обнажённое тело смотрит кто-то незнакомый. Он чувствовал себя незащищённым, уязвимым, и ужасно осознающим своё несовершенство, но несмотря на тугой узел в желудке мысль о том, что кому-то необходимо смотреть на него, наполняла его волнением, которое, будучи неприятным, было также безнадёжно возбуждающим. Заострённое внимание непостижимой безликой женщины, неумолимые волны восхитительного, убедительного голоса Сесила и его собственный большой палец, ударяющий по головке его члена слились в странный аккорд и на секунду ему показалось, что это Сесил с ним в комнате, Сесил наблюдает за ним из тени с этой спокойной напряжённостью, Сесил видит, как он мастурбирует, Сесил видит, как он раскрывается. Он кончил, почти не в состоянии отделить панический шок от чистого экстаза.

Он привыкал к этому и это беспокоило его меньше, чем должно было бы. Проблема была в том, что это совсем не ощущалось, как нарастающая зависимость. Он не утратил контроль над своей жизнью, напротив, он работал эффективнее, чем когда-либо с первых месяцев магистратуры. Ему снова были интересны его исследования, у него появлялись новые идеи, и идеи, как проверить и доказать эти идеи. Он спал лучше, чем когда-либо за долгое время, и когда он встречал коллег в коридоре, ему удавалась искренняя улыбка и даже несколько слов беседы. Эта штука с Сесилом была не похожа на зависимость, и хотя он был уверен, что слово для описания того, на что она похожа, существует, он не мог его найти.


	3. Эпидемии чумы зомби, и мегаакулы, и что угодно

Два месяца и дюжину телефонных звонков спустя Карлоса неожиданно вызвал к себе заведующий его кафедрой. Карлос не был уверен, как ему войти в этот кабинет без того, чтобы его стошнило завтраком, но он представил себе голос Сесила, называющий его идеальным и прекрасным, он выпрямился так, как только мог, и он сделал это с высоко поднятой головой. После десятиминутного разговора он вышел из комнаты, поспешил обратно в свою лабораторию, и его всё равно стошнило.

Через две недели ему нужно было выступить на конференции и представить свои открытия, иначе его лишат стипендии. А поскольку он никогда не мог преподавать, его единственным источником дохода была эта скудная стипендия, которую ему платили за работу над искусственными ферментами. Университет имел полное право потребовать это – в конце концов, он увиливал от всех конференций годами, он ничего не публиковал, а когда его спрашивали, над чем он работает, отвечал неуклюже и уклончиво. Он был учёным-исследователем, но смысл исследования заключался в том, чтобы что-нибудь понять, а за последние несколько лет его проекты не приносили никаких заметных результатов. С биохимией у него было не так плохо, как с публичными выступлениями, однако исследование, которым он занимался последние два года, было ещё далеко от публикации. Оно состояло в основном из сравнений органических молекул, которые всё равно не существовали нигде, кроме его лаборатории, без каких-либо выводов. Он нагревал растворы и наблюдал, образуют ли пары светящееся облако или нет – как он мог стоять перед сотнями людей и рассказывать им о том, чего сам до конца не понимал?

Но он должен был. Так что он вытер рот и приступил к работе. Он просмотрел все свои заметки и наблюдения, этому мешал тот факт, что большинство из них были записаны его собственной почти непостижимой скорописью. Он попытался привести в порядок свои мелкие открытия и решить, какие из них достойны внимания, а какие – просто счастливые совпадения. Он работал постоянно и неэффективно, парализованный мыслью о том, что потеряет работу, но ещё больше напуганный перспективой встать перед сотнями людей и сказать: «Я не уверен, чем я занимался эти два года.». Последние три дня он только писал. Он не покидал лаборатории, он не спал, только иногда отрубался на полчаса за столом, он питался растворимым кофе и сладкими батончиками из автомата. Он закончил последнюю страницу в середине последнего дня и пошёл домой, но он не осмеливался перестать работать, он просто продолжал перечитывать и переписывать до тех пор, пока предложения не рассыпались на строки непонятных слогов.

Наступила полночь, потом час ночи, потом два, а он всё ещё пытался писать. Его глаза болели, руки тряслись, от него разило потом, а от его пота – кофеином. Здравый смысл сообщал ему, что если он хочет выглядеть завтра хотя бы относительно прилично – впрочем нет, если он хочет говорить завтра полными предложениями – ему нужно немного поспать. Но сон казался неким недосягаемым, чужеродным понятием. Карлос предпринял то, что он обычно делал, когда не мог уснуть: он ходил кругами по своей маленькой комнате, он порешал судоку, он взял книгу с полки и попытался её почитать. Он даже сварил себе горячий шоколад, но подавился первым же глотком и в припадке раздражения он разбил кружку о стену. Может быть, молоко прокисло, в конце концов, он редко следил за продуктами, а может быть, дело в нём самом. Его желудок уже несколько дней был как сжатый кулак. Было почти три утра, его ноутбук стоял на кухонном столе, дразня его законченным, но несовершенным документом, вся комната была в осколках фарфора и брызгах молока и через несколько часов сотни людей будут слушать, как он заикается и бормочет доклад, который, может быть, даже никто, кроме него не поймёт. Ему очень нужно было с кем-нибудь поговорить. Он попытался подумать. Он не знал никого из соседей, последний раз он разговаривал с родителями во время короткого телефонного звонка на Рождество, и он бы лучше умер, чем рассказал об этом кому-нибудь из коллег. Оставался только один вариант.

Ему придётся позвонить Сесилу. У него совершенно не было настроения для секса по телефону, от одной мысли об этом узел в его желудке затягивался сильнее, но голос Сесила, мягкий нежный голос Сесила казался единственным, что заставит этот ужасный страх уйти. Он набрал номер Найт-Вейла, приложил телефон к уху и стал ждать. Он слышал звонки на другом конце. Один, два, три раза. Что если Сесила вообще нет? Или ещё хуже, что, если трубку опять возьмёт кто-нибудь другой? Он не имел ничего против стажёра Даны, но ему нужно было поговорить не с ней. И уж тем более не с другими, Стивом и Лианной.

– Добро пожаловать … в Найт-Вейл. – сказал чудесный, восхитительный, бестелесный голос Сесила.  
– Привет, Сесил, это Карлос. – нетерпеливо ответил он, запоздало понимая, что он никогда не начинал разговор первый.  
– О, привет, Карлос. – сказал Сесил. – Я так рад, что ты снова позвонил мне.

Карлос вздрогнул под вроде бы искренней теплотой, которая исходила из голоса Сесила. Он не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы ответить. Скоро Сесил начнёт говорить, что-нибудь странное и жуткое о парящих машинах и проклятых пиццериях и ему нужно будет просто слушать и кивать, и время от времени говорить: «Мм-хмм.». Конечно, на этот раз ему совсем не хочется секса, но он может потерпеть, если это будет означать, что он сможет слушать этот голос ещё десять минут.  
– Тебе не спится? – осведомился Сесил вместо этого.  
– Ч-что? – поразился Карлос. – Ну, нет, вообще-то нет. Но это не важно.  
– Конечно, это важно. Ты никогда не звонил в такую рань, ну, ни разу с нашего первого сеанса, и к тому же ты совершенно игнорировал меня последние десять дней. Если моего милого Карлоса что-то тревожит, я уверен, что он расскажет мне и не будет держать всё в себе, не так ли?

«Милого» застало Карлоса врасплох, и он заговорил прежде, чем осознал это.

– На самом деле, ничего особенного, и я дурак, что волнуюсь из-за этого, просто у меня завтра конференция и я собираюсь представить доклад, который не закончен и ужасен и все будут смотреть на меня в духе «кто этот парень и какого чёрта мы всё ещё его спонсируем», и мне придётся сойти с этой сцены, зная, что то, что я говорил, не имеет никакого проклятого смысла, и всё, что мне останется делать – это ждать неизбежного уведомления об увольнении от заведующего кафедрой, и это в лучшем случае, я очень щедр, когда представляю, что я смогу дойти до кафедры, прочитать эти пятнадцать страниц вслух, не поперхнуться и меня не придётся выносить на чёртовых носилках.

У Карлоса закончился воздух и он сделал паузу. В тишине он слышал, как кровь стучит у него в ушах от мысли, что он начал завтрашнее унижение заранее, выставив себя идиотом перед единственным человеком, который его до сих пор не осуждал. Тишина продолжалась несколько бесконечных секунд и Карлос раздумывал, не положить ли трубку, чтобы избежать ответа Сесила.  
– Ты учёный? – выдохнул Сесил. – Ух ты.  
«Ух ты» было растянуто на несколько мелодичных слогов и приложив все усилия, Карлос не мог истолковать этот тон иначе, как глубоко впечатлённый.  
– Да. – ответил он. – Я биохимик.  
– Это. Так. Потрясающе. У тебя есть пробирки и мензурки? Я не знаю, возятся ли ещё с пипетками и растворами, или всё делается на компьютерах, ты, наверное, думаешь, что я очень невежественный.  
– Вовсе нет. – возразил Карлос и удивился тому, что ему пришлось сдержать смех. – Я работаю с пробирками и чашками Петри, но большую часть времени я провожу за компьютером, заполняя таблицы о том, что произошло с чашками Петри. Ну, по идее я должен, обычно я пропускаю эту часть и записываю всё в личный блокнот, на доску и на собственную руку, и теперь я не уверен, что произошло с чашками Петри и что мне сказать людям, которые заплатили за чашки Петри.  
– Если ты скажешь им, что ты занимался важной революционной наукой, – произнёс Сесил заговорщическим тоном, – то они наверняка поймут и выделят тебе более чем достаточное финансирование.  
– Нет, не выделят, потому что проблема в том...

И Карлос начал объяснять. Он знал, что Сесил не поймёт большую часть, судя по тому, что «науку» он, похоже, рассматривал как нечто, близко относящееся к магии, и, видимо, имел меньшее представление о молекулярной биологии, чем средний школьник. Он попытался упростить настолько, насколько возможно. Он убрал жаргон, использовал сравнения, и попытался выделить те части его исследования, которые содержали действительно новую информацию, вместо того, чтобы просто повторять чужую работу. Сесил слушал и кивал, и иногда говорил: «Мм-хмм». Когда Карлос останавливался, смущённый тем, что так много говорит, Сесил побуждал его продолжать. Он даже задавал вопросы. Большинство вопросов были вроде «оно светится?» или «что будет, если смешать X и Y?», но Карлос всё равно послушно на них отвечал. (Ответы были «да, чуть-чуть» и «эффектно не взрывается».)

Когда он подошёл к концу объяснения, или по крайней мере, той части, которую мог вспомнить без записей, прошёл целый час, его идеи казались куда более осмысленными, чем раньше, предложения стали длиннее и более связными и он почувствовал себя удивительно спокойным. Не спокойным-как-противоположность-психующему, не онемевшим, а спокойным, как человек с двулетним опытом работы по теме, о которой он говорит, и которую знает лучше, чем любой другой человек на земле.

– Я думаю, что это потрясающе. – сказал Сесил, хотя по его тону было понятно, что он всё ещё многое не понял. – Подумать только, ты настоящий учёный, а я разговаривал с тобой все эти месяцы и даже не знал!  
– Это не так уж и важно, – пробормотал Карлос, внезапно смутившись больше, чем когда Сесил описывал секс втроём со связыванием и в невесомости в ярких деталях.  
– Ну конечно, важно! – возразил Сесил. – Когда у тебя завтра доклад?  
– В десять, но мне нужно быть там в девять, на открытие конференции.  
– Что ж, тогда у тебя есть ещё несколько часов, чтобы поспать. – сказал Сесил.  
– Но... – начал спорить Карлос, затем прервался. Он вдруг вспомнил, что человек, которому он читал лекцию весь этот час, вообще-то, оператор секса по телефону. Которому он обычно звонил, чтобы получить секс по телефону. Похоже, Сесил понял, что он сегодня в сексе не заинтересован, и даже не попытался начать что-нибудь в этом духе. Он был рад этому, но в то же самое время растерян от мысли, что этот полунезнакомец знает его так близко.  
– Спасибо. – выдавил он наконец.  
– Пожалуйста. – ответил Сесил, и его голос больше не был голосом заинтересованного слушателя, он снова превратился в его традиционный мягкий баритон. – Ты долго и усердно трудился, чтобы добыть знания и теперь ты единственный, кто обладает ими. Если ты оставишь их себе, они будут стоить больше, но если ты поделишься ими, они могут стать больше, чем были. Спокойной ночи, Карлос. Спокойной ночи. – и он повесил трубку.

Карлос выпутался из одежды, поставил будильник на семь часов и максимальную громкость, отключил сброс, и заполз в постель. Рациональная часть его мозга твердила ему, что он должен хотеть закричать, но остальная его часть чувствовала себя парящей, такой сонной и довольной.

Очевидная тяга Сесила к научным знаниям могла быть тщательно проработанной выдумкой, в конце концов, ему платили поминутно. Но она напомнила Карлосу о том, что он учёный. Конечно, он знал, что он учёный, он каждый день работал в здании, предназначенном для науки, в компании других учёных, но именно это и позволило ему забыть о том, что для остальной части населения учёные – это не скучные раздражённые бесперспективные научные сотрудники. Они загадочные люди, которые бегают туда-сюда в лабораторных халатах, жонглируют разноцветными взрывоопасными жидкостями в стеклянных контейнерах, цокают языком на образцы под микроскопом и спасают мир от эпидемий чумы зомби и от мегаакул и от чего угодно. Когда он был маленьким, он думал, что учёные – самые крутые люди на земле, просто потому, что они учёные, и не следовало забывать это только потому, что он сам стал одним из них. Карлос улыбнулся, обнял подушку и заснул.


	4. Просто обычные вещи

На следующее утро Карлос не мог поверить своей удаче, возвращаясь обратно в свою маленькую лабораторию. Не потому что произошло нечто необыкновенное, или потому что была хорошая погода (на самом деле, погоду определял отвратительный зернистый туман), а потому, что у него по-прежнему была лаборатория и финансирование. Он не предолагал, что его доклад пройдёт так хорошо, и почти не надеялся, что он пройдёт хоть как-нибудь иначе, чем ужасно, даже после того, как Сесил смог заговорить его до почти гипнотического спокойствия. Он смог дойти до кафедры, он говорил, он не подавился, он не упал в обморок, он почти не запинался и после окончания люди казались заинтересованными – по крайней мере, они задавали вопросы. Потом он пошёл домой и спал, как убитый – как очень счастливый убитый, спускающийся с адреналинового подъёма. Утром, погружённый в мысли о финансировании, которое он вроде бы обеспечил себе на ближайшие два года, Карлос повернул за угол к двери своей подвальной комнаты в конце коридора и отпрянул в удивлении.

У Карлоса никогда не было посетителей. У него даже не было часов приёма. Тем не менее, в данный момент перед его дверью стояли два человека. Им обоим было где-то за двадцать и они явно чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. Юноша убрал волосы со своего мертвецки бледного лица в сальный хвостик, его одежда выглядела слишком старой и сидела слишком плохо, чтобы быть с чужого плеча – она, пожалуй, сменила по меньшей мере пять плеч. Девушка была одета так, будто бы следовала моде не ради удовольствия, а из чистого упрямства, и хотя её тёплая коричневая кожа и щедро нанесённый макияж скрывали тот факт, что она бывает на солнце не чаще, чем её спутник, её красные глаза говорили о том, что она, кажется, забыла, о существовании сна как такового.

– Профессор! – закричал юноша. – Мы так рады, что вы пришли! Очевидно, у вас нет установленных часов приёма и нет номера телефона или адреса электронной почты в свободном доступе, так что мы подумали, что лучше всего будет просто прийти и...  
– Анджей. – тихо вмешалась девушка. – Извините моего коллегу. – добавила она, поворачиваясь к Карлосу. – Он легко приходит в восторг.  
– От чего? – спросил Карлос, заинтригованный его странными гостями несмотря на то, что он оставался самим собой.  
– От вас! – выпалил юноша и притих под осуждающим взглядом девушки.  
– Я доктор Рита Дабхойвала, а моего восторженного друга зовут Анджей Серьяковак, мы оба аспиранты здесь в университете и изучаем медицину и информационные технологии соответственно. – объяснила она. – Вчера мы были на вашей лекции и сразу поняли, что нам нужно с вами поговорить. Я имею в виду, о выводах!

– Каких выводах? – спросил Карлос, слишком растерянный, чтобы по-настоящему нервничать.  
– Разве не очевидно? – вклинился неопрятный юноша, которого, видимо, звали Анджей. – Те гипотетические ферменты, о которых вы говорили, те, насчёт которых вы решили, что их невозможно синтезировать, они имеют точно такую же структуру, которую мы предсказали в нашем совместном исследовании на тему регенерации тканей головного мозга!

– Одним словом, если бы вы любезно разрешили нам работать над этим проектом вместе с вами, – продолжила Рита с плохо скрываемым энтузиазмом. – То мы могли бы использовать эти результаты, чтобы создать вещество, способное смягчить эффект как врождённых, так и травматических повреждений мозга. Разве это не чудесно?

– Приятно познакомиться. – проскрипел Карлос. Затем, поскольку он знал, что важно быть вежливым, он открыл дверь и пригласил их в лабораторию. Двое молодых учёных с удивлением рассматривали оборудование, которое он описывал в докладе – его самодельную систему локализационных камер для газообразных веществ, его чашки Петри, переполненные различными пушистыми штуками, стены, покрытые досками для маркеров, и доски, покрытые заметками.

– Ого, это на каком-то... своеобразном испанском. – заметила Рита, изучая надписи на досках. Это звучало странно, но до сих пор Карлос не нашёл названия для своего любимого способа фиксировать свои открытия. Ему нравилось использовать в работе свой родной испанский. Его английский был в полном порядке, и он так привык к этому языку, что думал и видел сны на нём, но испанский обладал некой особенной успокаивающей безопасностью, чем-то, что помогало ему сосредоточиться. И время от времени, когда он не мог подыскать для чего-то названия в испанском или английском, он просто рисовал иероглиф своего собственного изобретения, напоминающий форму молекулы, или клеймо, или кляксу. С точки зрения постороннего человека его записи должны были выглядеть прямо-таки зловеще – он подумал, что сказал бы о них Сесил, и ему пришлось подавить улыбку.

У него в комнате даже не было трёх стульев, поэтому следующие несколько часов они сидели на полу, скрестив ноги, и говорили о передовой нейробиологии и трёхмерном компьютерном моделировании внутриклеточных процессов, и как работа Карлоса может соединить это всё вместе. Они продолжали разговаривать за обедом в столовой, потом во время долгой, ветреной прогулки до медицинского корпуса на другой стороне студенческого городка, где у Риты был семинар, а у Анджея был план, как стащить сироп от кашля из кладовок.  
Карлос шёл домой в изумлении. Энтузиазм этих двоих был крайне заразен, и проект, над которым они работали, выглядел великолепным и революционным, и более того, они, кажется, хотят...нет, им нужно, чтобы Карлос работал с ними. Он сделал что-то, что имеет какое-то значение – разве не к этому он стремился, когда становился крутым учёным в лабораторном халате?

Первое, что он сделал, когда закрыл за собой дверь квартиры, это набрал номер Найт-Вейла. Ну, на самом деле ему не нужно было его набирать. Ему не нужно было даже искать его в телефонной книге – этот номер стоял на быстром наборе уже месяц. Карлос глубоко вдохнул и улыбнулся в предвкушении. Он не мог дождаться момента, когда заговорит с Сесилом – снова услышит его голос, потеряется в детальных описаниях сверхъестественных пейзажей и существ, от которых бегут мурашки, почувствует, как его тело ласкают накатывающие и разбивающиеся волны этого баритона. Но перед этим Карлос хотел рассказать ему про доклад, про его явный успех, про этих молодых людей, которые хотели услышать то, что он хотел сказать о синтетических ферментах, про этот неожиданный подъём, который он испытывал. И самое главное, он хотел поблагодарить Сесила за помощь тогда, когда он думал, что недостоин помощи, за то, что он слушал и был с ним, и ему было не всё равно.

Его палец остановился на кнопке вызова, и он не мог отделаться от мысли, что неважно, насколько ему хочется позвонить, что-то идёт не так. Он звонил Сесилу потому, что у Сесила сексуальный голос, с этим он уже смирился. Но теперь он хотел позвонить Сесилу ещё и потому, что Сесил слушал и был с ним, и ему было не всё равно, и это, это было просто недопустимо. Сесил не был его другом (не то чтобы у Карлоса они были), Сесил не был членом его семьи (не то чтобы у Карлоса их было много), и Сесил не был каким-то...каким-то ёбнутым телефоном доверия для самоубийц. Сесил работал в линии секса по телефону и Карлос платил ему за секс по телефону, и всё.

Если бы Карлос хотел вознаградить себя сексом о телефону за хорошую работу, это выглядело бы, конечно, немного жалко, но далеко не так жалко, как звонить одному и тому же парню раз за разом и и создать с ним какую-то оддельную эмоциональную связь. О господи, а что, если Сесил понял, что Карлос думает о их сеансах, как они важны для него? Если он и не понял этого раньше, то наверняка догадался об этом прошлой ночью во время этого эффектного фиаско. Сесилу наверняка было так скучно. Нет, Сесила, наверное, это насмешило, то, как Карлос задыхался и, заикаясь, бормотал корявые технические термины абзац за абзацем. Что, если он смеялся? Что если он всё рассказал своим друзьями в Найт-Вейле, передразнивал нервную болтовню Карлоса, взвинчивая свой прекрасный баритон до сиплого писка? Что, если остальные стояли вокруг него и они все смеялись над жалким ублюдком, который звонит на линию секса по телефону, потому что паникует из-за выступления?

Карлос хотел стать невидимым или провалиться сквозь доски пола, он понимал, что оба варианта невозможны и, кроме того, совершенно бессмысленны, поскольку он застыл посреди своей квартиры в полном одиночестве, всё ещё сжимая в руке телефон. Он прочесал рукой волосы, отстранённо отметил сквозь чувство стыда, что они по-дурацки торчат сзади и он, должно быть, весь день выглядел, как идиот. От одной мысли о том, что Сесил смеялся над ним, ему хотелось перестать существовать. Ну, этого ему хотелось каждый день, но эта мысль внезапно и остро делала хуже. Карлос сделал глубокий вдох. Должно быть что-то, что он может сделать.

Идея пришла к нему в голову во всей своей прозаической простоте: ему нужно просто позвонить на другую линию секса по телефону. Он получит оргазм, он сможет сказать, что вознаградил себя и он докажет себе, что его унизительная, вызванная паникой и кофеином тирада Сесилу была единичным случаем. Может быть, он странный, может быть, он извращенец, может быть, он зависим от секса по телефону – но признать это всё равно было проще, чем разбираться в происходящем с Сесилом, чем бы оно ни было.  
Карлос открыл свой ноутбук, поискал в Google линии секса по телефону, выбрал первую, которая не казалась чрезмерно дорогой и не пыталась вовлечь его в общение с чересчур молодо выглядящими моделями видеочата. Это был сделанный со вкусом минималистичный сайт, чёрный шрифт на пастельном фоне предлагал корпоративный профессионализм вместе с жизнерадостным дружелюбным подходом. Заголовок оглашал название, Дезерт-Б, после него шёл лаконичный логотип «Сервис с улыбкой». Карлос глубоко вдохнул, проглотил сомнения и набрал номер.

– Здравствуйте, я Кевин и это Дезерт-Б. – сказал бодрый голос на другом конце провода. – Чем я могу вам помочь сегодня?  
Голос был тёплым и приятным, и очень дружелюбным, на самом деле, он звучал идеально, не считая того, что он не был Сесилом. Но Карлос сказал себе, что ему не нужен Сесил, что ему просто нужно подрочить, и всё, поэтому он решил не ходить кругами.  
– Секс по телефону. – ответил он, и его голос почти не дрожал. – Займись этим, или позови к телефону кого-нибудь, кто этим займётся.  
– О, я так рад ,что вы позвонили, правда очень рад. – ответил голос по имени Кевин. – Думаю, это моя задача, хотя, если вы предпочтёте кого-нибудь другого из наших операторов, я совсем не обижусь, нет, сэр, слово скаута.  
– Ты сгодишься. – сказал Карлос, отчаянно желая покончить с этим.  
– Какие-нибудь особые пожелания?  
– Просто... обычные вещи. Делай то, что обычно делаешь.  
– В таком случае, – продолжил голос, и Карлос слышал, как он переходит на более глубокий, хриплый тон, похоже, рассчитанный вызывать мурашки. – Думаю, вам понравится, если я встану на колени, не так ли? Вы хотите, чтобы я пососал ваш большой толстый член, не правда ли?  
– Ага, – сказал Карлос, поскольку он решил, что это правильный ответ.  
– Это хорошо, потому что я хочу отсосать у вас. Я так ужасно хочу почувствовать вас языком. – продолжал голос, непристойный, и жаркий, и идеальный.

Карлос закрыл глаза и начал мастурбировать, как он всегда делал, пока разговаривал по телефону, сначала медленно и нерешительно, через ткань. Чем больше он возбуждался, тем сложнее ему было удержаться от мыслей о Сесиле, от воспоминаний о всех историях, которые он рассказывал или просто о его голосе во всём его обнажённом баритоновом великолепии. Карлос зажмурил глаза и сосредоточился на визуализации разнообразных обыденных-но-привлекательных сексуальных актов, которые Кевин описывал в мельчайших подробностях.  
– Сильнее, боже, трахай меня сильнее! – выдохнул Кевин в трубке и Карлос был в полной растерянности относительно того, что делать. Отчаянные вздохи и стоны человека на другом конце провода, похоже, проходили мимо его мозга прямо в член, но его разум работал на максимальных оборотах, пытаясь решить, что на них ответить.  
– Ага. – промычал он, чувствуя, что подводит Кевина.  
– Ага, получай. – добавил он через несколько секунд, когда его настигло осознание того, что он беспокоится о том, что не понравится кому-то, кто всё равно делает вид, что Карлос ему нравится, только для его удовольствия.  
– О, о, я сейчас кончу! – простонал Кевин, задыхаясь, и это было прекрасно. Карлос изо всех сил постарался заглушить ту часть его рассудка, которая вопила, что всё происходящее нелепо, плоско и как-то отвратительно, ускорил движение рукой и сосредоточился на том, чтобы кончить как можно быстрее. Когда оргазм ворвался в него несколько секунд спустя, он был натужным и неприятным, будто бы экстаз от него был волнами, смыкающимися над его головой, не оставляя ему времени, чтобы выбраться на поверхность. Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, попытался взять себя в руки и выдавил немного слабое «спасибо».

– Пожалуйста. – ответил Кевин и он нисколько не задыхался больше. – Помните: Дезерт-Б – сервис с улыбкой.  
– Да, конечно, я запомню – сказал Карлос, внезапно ему больше всего на свете захотелось повесить трубку.  
– Я необычайно рад это слышать. – ответил Кевин. – До следующего раза, посетитель. До следующего раза.

Карлос положил телефон, огляделся в поисках салфеток, чтобы вытереться и опытался убедить себя, что эксперимент прошёл успешно. В конце концов, он всё-таки позвонил кому-то, кто не был Сесилом, и ему удалось кончить – доказательство этого было на всём его бедре. Собственно, он будет в порядке, даже если больше никогда не позвонит Сесилу – но эта мысль была настолько ужасной и так сбивала его с толку, что он решить не останавливаться на ней. Главное, что он доказал, что ему нравится секс по телефону, а значит, он не какой-то ёбнутый извращенец, который может создать эмоциональую связь только со своим оператором секса по телефону. Всё было хорошо. Но он совсем не чувствовал себя хорошо, поэтому он открыл один из научных журналов, которые дала ему Рита и читал до тех пор, пока абсолютное изнеможение не заставило его глаза закрыться в вызывающей головокружение бессонной тишине четырёх часов утра.


	5. За тобой гонится что-то холодное

Карлос надеялся, что его смущение перед Сесилом пройдёт на следующий день, но оно не прошло. Вместо этого он проснулся со смутным чувством беспокойства – он знал, что ему снилось что-то довольно пугающее, но не был до конца уверен, что именно. Всё, что он помнил – это плохо освещённую комнату, где повсюду были развешаны внутренности, густой, приторный запах запекшейся крови и всепоглощающее беспокойство, всё ли в порядке с Сесилом. Он попытался списать беспокойство на сон и своё буйное подсознание, но пока приводил себя в порядок, ощущение, что что-то не так, только росло. Он почистил зубы, он расчесал волосы, даже побрился и приготовился к очередному рабочему дню в лаборатории – он собирался встретиться с аспирантами в 10 часов, чтобы обсудить совместную работу. Он шёл быстро, в надежде, что физическая нагрузка и осенняя прохлада вернут ему ясность ума, но у них ничего не вышло. У него не было причин чувствовать себя так, так оторванно и нехорошо – он попытался представить себе голос Сесила, который говорил ему, что всё в порядке, что он в безопасности. Но когда он попытался вспомнить этот голос, вместо него он услышал хриплые интонации Кевина, рассказывающие о больших толстых членах и о том, как лижут и сосут, и о сперме, и Карлос почувствовал, как его желудок стиснуло напряжением. Он остановился на секунду, прислонился лбом к фонарному столбу, глубоко вдохнул, сосчитал до десяти и сосредоточился на том, чтобы его не стошнило.

Что, если он что-то испортил? Карлос знал, что это глупо и детский сад, что это несуразно, но он не мог отделаться от мысли, что он совершил нечто непростительное и теперь он никогда больше не сможет найти Сесила. Ему придётся позвонить. Неважно, насколько это унизительно, ему придётся позвонить, просто чтобы прогнать этот дурацкий суеверный страх и убедить себя, что Сесил всё ещё здесь.

Он ускорил шаги почти до бега, он помахал вахтёру пропуском, он промчался по коридору, он распахнул дверь лаборатории, и, всё ещё тяжело дыша, всё ещё румяный от холода, он нажал «вызов».

– Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вейл – возник голос Сесила спустя меньше чем десять секунд.

Карлос проглотил «слава богу» и поискал какой-нибудь более достойный ответ.  
– Я... я хотел позвонить тебе. – сказал Карлос с дрожью в голосе.  
– Похоже, тебе не хватает воздуха. – прокомментировал Сесил. – Разумеется, ты позвонил мне, ведь за тобой гонится что-то холодное.

Карлос знал, что если бы он подыграл новой выдумке Сесила, то отлично провёл бы время, но когда он открыл рот, чтобы пробормотать «ага», получилось нечто другое.

– Я звонил в другое место.  
– О, – выдохнул Сесил и в его голосе был намёк на разочарование – впрочем, нет, должно быть, Карлос просто размечтался. – Ты не подписывал никакого контракта, но если ты официально заявляешь, что не намерен больше пользоваться нашими услугами...  
– Я позвонил в другое место и мне не понравилось, – уточнил Карлос со смущённой поспешностью.

– Вот как, – сказал Сесил, и от мягкого самодовольства его тона у Карлоса по спине уже побежали приятные мурашки. – И какого же из наших неудачливых конкурентов ты удостоил своим вниманием?  
– Это была компания, которая называлась, ээ, Дезерт-Б.  
– Что? – вскричал Сесил, и его голос перешёл в неприятный скрип. – Скажи мне, что ты не звонил в это гнойное гнездо покрытой пятнами пота посредственности?  
– Звонил, – пробормотал Карлос, одновременно пристыженный и заинтригованный.  
– Ты мог бы позвонить на любую другую линию, Карлос, любую другую, и всё было бы в порядке, – продолжал Сесил, взвизгивая от гнева. – Но ты должен был набрать номер этого бездушного куска прикрытых рекламкой экскрементов, этого механического распределителя стандартных стонов, этого безмозглого сухого рассказчика уроков «Сделай сам», этой чумы на имя уважаемых операторов секса по телефону, короче говоря, тех ребят, которые пытаются нас разорить. Карлос, я не могу в это поверить. На колени.  
– Сесил, я... – запротестовал Карлос.  
– Я сказал, на колени. – повторил Сесил, его голос вибрировал от сдерживаемой ярости.

Будучи не вполне уверенным, разумно ли он поступает и болезненно смущённый от всей ситуации в целом, Карлос опасливо опустился на колени.

– Лодыжки вместе. Тебе нельзя их раздвигать. – добавил Сесил. – Включи громкоговоритель, положи телефон на пол перед собой, затем убери руки за спину и скрести запястья. Ими шевелить тоже нельзя.  
– Но почему...  
– Я сказал, ими нельзя шевелить, и тебе нельзя ими шевелить, потому что я не разрешаю тебе. Я держу твои лодыжки и я выворачиваю твои руки и я закрываю твои глаза и я зажимаю тебе рот. Ты чувствуешь это?

Карлос немного подумал над этим. Его глаза были уже закрыты, губы были плотно сомкнуты, так что ему приходилось делать мелкие вдохи через нос. Он был вполне уверен, что может пошевелиться, если захочет, но у него не было никакого желания это делать – на самом деле, он мог представить себе голос Сесила, власть Сесила, исходящую из телефона, как туманные, наполовину видимые побеги – нет, как щупальца. Щупальца, которые прижимали его к полу, тянули его за руки до тех пор, пока не станет по-настоящему больно, которые обернулись вокруг его груди и пробрались вверх по шее, чтобы нахлынуть на лицо, захватнические, и ужасающие, и великолепные. Он не мог говорить, поэтому он попытался выдать «мм-хм» – получился, скорее, нетерпеливый заглушённый стон.

– Ты расскажешь мне в точности, как это произошло. – сообщил Сесил.  
– Я позвонил только чтобы – выпалил Карлос, но его прервало резкое «шшш» Сесила. Это невероятно, отстранённо отметил Карлос, что Сесилу удалось заставить «шшш» звучать, как неотложный и точный приказ.  
– Ты будешь говорить только когда тебя спросят. В остальное время ты будешь держать рот закрытым.

Карлос открыл рот, чтобы ответить и затем закрыл его обратно со слышимым щелчком.

– Хорошо. – заметил Сесил, и ухмылка в его голосе была слишком приятной, чтобы быть законной – Теперь к делу. С кем из их работников ты говорил?  
– С Кевином.  
– Из всех людей ты должен был выбрать Кевина. – ответил Сесил со смешком. – Похоже, у тебя есть определённые предпочтения. И что же первое он сказал тебе?  
– Он сказал – пробормотал Карлос. – онсказалчтохочетпососатьмойчлен.  
– Я не вполне расслышал. – сказал Сесил. – Он сказал, что хочет что?  
– Пососать мой член. – повторил Карлос, различимо, но всё ещё тихо.  
– Потому что?  
– Потому что он хотел попробовать меня на вкус. – слабо сказал Карлос.  
– Попробовать тебя на вкус? Интересно, – Карлос не мог не замечать, как греховно привлекательно Сесил тянет каждый слог. – А что он сделал потом?

Карлос воскресил в памяти телефонный звонок и ту его часть, которая следовала за отвратительным описанием минета.

– Я задал вопрос, – строго сказал Сесил.

Карлос безмолвно покачал головой. Он не мог выдавить из себя слова, как бы ни старался.

– Я ещё выворачиваю твои руки?  
– Да, – правдиво сказал Карлос, потому что он не убирал руки из их стиснутого, неудобного положения у него за спиной.  
– Я рад, что ты осознаёшь это. – продолжил Сесил. – Теперь, если ты не ответишь на вопрос в течение трёх секунд, я их сломаю. Три, два...  
– Он сделал мне римминг – выпалил Карлос. Он знал, что Сесил не мог бы на самом деле сломать ему руки, но тем не менее угроза ощущалась ужасающе реальной.  
– В самом деле? – сказал Сесил, в его голосе сверкало ледяное веселье. – И ему понравилось?  
– Он сказал, что да.  
– Детали, – рявкнул Сесил.  
– Он сказал ,что у него встало от этого. Он сказал, что ему нравится вылизывать меня. Он сказал, что ему захотелось трахнуть меня. Он сказал, что ему захотелось кончить внутрь моей блядской задницы. – пролепетал Карлос, его лицо горело от смущения.  
– А потом он притворился, что трахает тебя, не так ли?  
– Нет, – сказал Карлос. – На... на самом деле, я его трахнул.  
– О. Вот это неожиданность. И как ты справился?  
– Я не знаю. – прошептал Карлос.  
– Ты должен знать, парень, которого ты трахал, был прямо на другом конце провода! Как он реагировал?

Карлос замолчал на секунду, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Его ноги начали затекать от того, что он стоял на коленях на полу, его руки начали болеть, протестуя против своего скрученного положения, его почти тошнило от смущения и его румянец, похоже, распространился с лица по всему телу, поскольку его кожа ощущалась раскрасневшейся и горячей повсюду. У него начиналась эрекция и он не мог поверить, как это вообще возможно в таких глубинах униженного ничтожества. Может быть, это был просто условный рефлекс на голос Сесила. Но ему нужно было ответить, пока не стало хуже.

– Он стонал. Он просил ещё. Он говорил мне делать это сильнее, что он выдержит.  
– Я работал с Кевином и я абсолютно точно знаю, что это далеко не всё, что он говорил.  
– Он сказал, что ему нравится мой большой толстый член, который разрывает его пополам и что он хочет почувствовать, как я выстрелю своей спермой внутрь него. – сказал Карлос мрачно, в надежде, что если он выскажет всё это на одном дыхании, оно будет казаться менее ужасным. Это было не так. – Он сказал, что сейчас кончит. И затем он кончил, ну или по крайней мере, сказал, что кончил.

– Хорошо. – сказал Сесил задумчиво. – Вопрос в том, понравилось ли тебе?  
– Я не знаю.  
– У тебя встал?  
– Да.  
– Ты мастурбировал?  
– Да.  
– А сейчас ты мастурбируешь?  
– Нет.  
– Почему нет?  
– Потому что мои руки у меня за спиной. – Карлос на секунду почувствовал себя почти оскорблённым, оскорблённым мыслью, что Сесил заставил его убрать руки за спину, а затем посмел усомниться в его идеальном повиновении.  
– Хорошо. – хмыкнул Сесил. – Но у тебя стоит, не так ли?  
– Да. – на самом деле у него стояло настолько, что это становилось ужасно неудобно.  
– Тогда я отпущу твою правую руку.

Карлосу потребовалось заверить себя в том, что он вообразил давление призрачного щупальца, разворачивающегося вокруг его правого запястья, позволяя крови двигаться по его руке, пока он сгибал и разгибал пальцы, которые покалывало.  
– Расстегни ширинку и мастурбируй.

Это было совсем не похоже на их обычные разговоры, и Карлоса это нервировало, но у него не было времени беспокоиться об этом, ему нужно было мастурбировать или умереть от чистого смущённого желания. Он уже потянулся к ширинке, как вдруг случайно взглянул на часы.  
– Я не могу – прорычал он, зная, что его разочарование звучит совершенно очевидно. – Мои студенты будут здесь через...восемь минут, а я даже не запер дверь!  
– Мастурбируй, или я тебя заставлю. – сказал Сесил и Карлосу даже не пришло в голову, что это пустая угроза.

Он неуклюже расстегнул молнию и обхватил рукой член. Когда от Сесила не последовало дальнейших инструкций, он поддался искушению и начал дрочить, болезненно отдавая себе отчёт в том, как его рваное дыхание звучит в тишине комнаты.  
– Достаточно. – сказал Сесил спустя примерно полминуты. – Снова руки за спину.

Карлос неохотно подчинился, оставив свой член стоящим и жаждущим прикосновений.  
– Теперь мне нужно задать тебе ещё несколько вопросов. – продолжил Сесил. – Ты в таком состоянии потому, что мы говорим о Кевине?  
– Нет! – сказал Карлос, почти что в ярости.  
– Из-за тех вещей, которые Кевин делал с тобой?  
– Нет, конечно, нет, пожалуйста, позволь мне...  
– Тогда почему же?

Карлос проглотил очевидный ответ и пробормотал «не знаю».  
– Если ты не можешь дать мне ответ, зачем тебе возможность говорить? – спросил Сесил, и его голос звучал очень похоже на прежнего, жутко-мрачного Сесила. – В сущности, зачем тебе даже возможность дышать? Я отзываю её немедленно. Оставь левую руку за спиной, а правой закрой нос и рот, и будь абсолютно уверен, что я услышу, если ты попытаешься схитрить.

Карлос сделал, как ему сказали.

— А теперь давай поговорим о том, что ты делал с Кевином, – продолжил Сесил в тоне, достаточно подходящем для беседы. – Я думаю, что это было совершенно неизобретательно. Конечно, у всех разные вкусы, в конце концов, могут существовать люди с фетишем на посредственные описания и диалоги из порно. Но я не думаю, что ты один из них. Мне кажется, ты ценишь истории, которые я сплетаю для тебя, а в них обычно нет организованного и линейного продвижения от поцелуев к сексу и есть гораздо больше крови и серы, чем в обычной спальне. Я не разочарован из-за того, что тебе хотелось испытать на этот раз что-то более обычное, в конце концов, у всех есть эта фантазия о чём-нибудь таком обыденном и вместе с тем таком непреодолимо грязном. Но мне интересно – включал бы твой обычный, ежедневный сценарий вылизывание Кевином из Дезерт-Б? Или он был бы скорее вроде – посмотрим, вроде того, что ты посреди твоей собственной лаборатории, где ты провёл последние два года, ты видишь каждый предмет с нового ракурса, пока стоишь на коленях на полу с расстёгнутой ширинкой, медленно сжимая свой член, ты хочешь продлить это даже несмотря на то, что ты знаешь, что в любую секунду дверь может открыться, кто-нибудь может заглянуть и увидеть тебя, на коленях, с закрытыми глазами, с головой, откинутой назад в экстазе? Ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел тебя, но сама мысль о том, что тебя могут увидеть...

К этому времени Карлосу пришлось закусить губу, чтобы заставить себя не вдыхать. Стук его сердца гремел у него в ушах, его лёгкие горели и давление, накапливающееся внутри и вокруг него казалось отдельным существом, существом с призрачными побегами, сжимающими и душащими его. Все, о чём он мог думать, было «разреши мне, разреши мне, разреши мне», но он не был уверен, о чём он безмолвно умоляет – о разрешении дышать или о разрешении мастурбировать.  
– Убери руку. – приказал Сесил и Карлос втянул в себя огромный глоток воздуха. – Теперь скажи, из-за чего у тебя встал?  
– Из-за тебя. – ответил Карлос, у него всё ещё кружилась голова от наплыва кислорода.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Сесил сухо. – Ты можешь мастурбировать всё время, пока отвечаешь на мои вопросы.

Рука Карлоса взлетела к его члену, но он не мог ни на секунду забыть слова Сесила о близком прибытии его студентов и его почти неизбежном унижении. Он почувствовал, что слабеет от паники.

– Если у тебя встаёт от меня, почему ты не позвонил мне? – жёстко спросил Сесил.  
– Потому что я боялся. – сказал Карлос. Он не признавался открыто, что чего-то боится, с детства и по другую сторону стыда это было приятно.  
– Боялся чего?  
– Что ты будешь смеяться надо мной. – он рассказывал Сесилу всё, он унижался так, что от него ничего не останется. Его рука ускорилась.  
– Почему бы я стал смеяться над тобой?  
– Потому что я дрочу на штуки, про которые ты рассказываешь. – сказал Карлос, его лицо пылало красным от унижения.  
– Какие штуки?  
– Очень...странные штуки. – сказал Карлос, задыхаясь.  
– Почему ты дрочишь на них? – спросил Сесил всё тем же холодным любопытствующим тоном.  
– Потому что я извращенец. – проскулил Карлос, жгучее отвращение к себе наполнило каждую клетку его тела. – Потому что я — мерзкий отвратительный извращенец с фетишем на страшные истории, потому что я заслуживаю того, чтобы стыдить меня перед всеми, кого я знаю, потому что все должны знать, насколько жалкий...  
– Прекрати, – рявкнул Сесил. – Оставь правую руку на месте, левой закрой рот. Ты разозлил меня, поэтому дышать ты не будешь.

Карлос захлопнул рот ладонью, неспособный думать ни о чём из-за похоти и адреналина, и издал заглушенный звук, чтобы обозначить своё повиновение. Его пульс скакал так быстро, что он боялся, что его сердце остановится и его руки на члене и на лице казались прижатыми почти видимой мощью голоса Сесила.

– Теперь слушай, – продолжил Сесил обжигающе-холодным голосом. «Его голос как сухой лёд», — слабо подумал Карлос.  
– Я объясню тебе кое-что. Истории, которые я рассказываю, происходят не из случайной удачи или капризной импровизации. Все они о вещах, которые кажутся мне интересными, или милыми, или прекрасными, они сплетаются вместе в лучший рассказ, на который я способен. Не все мои истории одинакового качества, потому что они подстраиваются под клиента, и каждая не может включать элементы, которые я предпочитаю, но все мои истории хороши, и если мои клиенты реагируют на них, и под этим я имею в виду, теребят, и гладят, и дёргают, и трут себя до дрожащего, всхлипывающего оргазма, то они хорошие клиенты.

Карлос слушал внимательно, и чувствовал, как его жажда воздуха становится всё сильнее и сильнее. Он знал, что его возбуждение делает только хуже, но он не мог перестать мастурбировать, его рука двигалась по его члену, будто бы управляемая призрачным присутствием Сесила.

– Но даже тогда они не одинаково хороши, – Сесил прервался на секунду, чтобы обдумать это. – Например, когда ты в первый раз позвонил мне, ты даже не знал, чего хочешь, поэтому я использовал свои любимые элементы, и вместо того, чтобы сказать – эээ, не знаю, давай лучше поговорим о сексе втроём – ты оценил это. Когда я говорил о том, как интересен дождь в пустыне, ты слушал, затаив дыхание, и тебе тоже было интересно. Когда я рассказывал тебе о том, как милы странные созвездия на небе, ты издавал милейшие стоны. А когда я рассказал тебе, как прекрасны библиотеки, ты так прекрасно рассыпался, что я не мог в это поверить. Поэтому когда ты называешь себя жалким из-за того, что ты наслаждаешься моими историями во вполне плотском смысле, ты называешь жалкими мои истории. Но мои истории совершенно не жалкие, и те, кто так говорит, должны быть наказаны. Поэтому, закрывай рот рукой и позволь мне рассказать тебе, какой ты на самом деле.

Карлос не верил своим ушам. Его глаза были зажмурены, голова склонена, и он видел цветные огоньки, танцующие за его веками. Теперь в воздухе нуждались не только его лёгкие, он чувствовал эту настойчивую паническую жажду в каждой части своего тебя, и в то время как боль граничила с невыносимой, крайняя необходимость в воздухе сверкала чем-то, что находилось в опасной близости от удовольствия.

Он чувствовал наполовину существующие конечности, обхватывающие его вокруг груди и живота в попытках выдавить из него жизнь, в то время как другие колебались вокруг каждого дюйма его особенно чувствительной кожи, то ли издеваясь, то ли лаская. Он не боялся их, поскольку он мыслил недостаточно чётко, чтобы задумываться, галлюцинирует ли он. Тем не менее, он очень боялся потерять сознание, боялся, что его увидят, или что какая-нибудь из этих вещё случится до того, как он кончит, и ещё больше он боялся того, что Сесил собирался сказать.

– Ты идеален. – сказал Сесил, будто бы констатировал факт. – Ты мне не веришь, но это так. Ты мой идеальный, прекрасный Карлос. Ты думаешь, что то, что ты берёшь себя в руку, слушая мой голос, делает тебя жалким, но нет. Это делает тебя идеальным. Ты боишься того, что случится, если кто-нибудь войдёт и увидит твой позор. Но тут нет никакого позора, даже когда ты стоишь на коленях на полу, твоя рубашка от пота прилипла к груди, твои волосы рассыпались повсюду, твоя рука у тебя на члене, и ты ласкаешь себя в абсолютной тишине. Если бы кто-нибудь увидел тебя таким, Карлос, он бы мгновенно влюбился. Теперь дыши.

Карлос вздохнул и почувствовал, как воздух заполнил его лёгкие в тот самый момент, когда вспышка оргазма заполнила его разум, и два вида облегчения, похоже, замкнули его тело накоротко на несколько секунд. Он упал вперёд на четвереньки, часто дыша и вздрагивая от отголосков.

– Ты должен сосредоточиться – возник из телефона голос Сесила. – У тебя сорок секунд до десяти, я засёк время.  
– Что? – промычал Карлос, не способный на хоть какие-то связные мысли от кайфа. Его конечности всё ещё чувствовались слабыми и жидкими.  
– Во-первых, вытрись и застегни ширинку. – посоветовал Сесил. – В лабораториях же обычно есть бумажные полотенца, да? Теперь вытри ещё и пол и выброси полотенце в мусорную корзину, теперь брось сверху ещё одно, чистое. Включи кондиционер. Поправь футболку. Пригладь волосы. И время.

Точно тогда, когда Сесил закончил говорить, в дверь постучали. Карлос вытерся и вытер пол, спрятал улики, застегнул ширинку, попытался привести в порядок волосы и одежду и решил, что, может быть, не вполне очевидно, чем он тут занимался. Но он не мог отпустить Сесила, не сказав ему кое-то жизненно важное.

– Одну секунду! – крикнул он в сторону двери.  
– Ты ошибаешься. Я никогда не считал твои истории жалкими. Я просто боялся их. Но теперь я вижу, что они... – сказал он в телефон, и замолчал в поисках нужного слова. – Они невинные. И чистые.  
– Спокойной ночи, Карлос, – ответил Сесил и его голос звучал странно. Он был доволен? Или тронут? – Спокойной ночи.

Карлос распахнул дверь и поприветствовал своих студентов и через десять минут, когда он шёл по коридору с доской для записей в руках и следовавшими за ним исполнительным медиком и восторженным специалистом по информатике, он чувствовал себя Серьёзным Учёным. Даже при том, что он знал, что его волосы по-прежнему напоминают стог сена и его рубашка по-прежнему липла к нему, он не мог не чувствовать себя – идеально. И после полудня, когда он выступил на заседании с просьбой о финансировании для проекта, ему почти даже не пришло в голову испугаться.


	6. Важная революционная наука

Карлос продолжал звонить Сесилу два раза в неделю. Они больше не вспоминали ни о том, что Карлос звонил в Дезерт-Б, ни о том, что Сесил говорил про жалкость и идеальность, но, похоже, это было и не нужно. Они просто вернулись к тому, как было раньше, с одним маленьким улучшением: Карлос больше не боялся принимать активное участие в процессе, добавлять детали к описаниям Сесила и поворачивать ситуацию так, чтобы она нравилась ему больше. И Сесил, похоже, не возражал – он никогда не пытался навязать Карлосу сюжет, вместо этого он просто выводил на новый уровень то, что он предлагал. Это привело к тому, что Карлос был изнасилован отделенной от тела кистью руки, похищен загадочными вертолётами и лениво занимался любовью в медленно угасающем поле тяжести. Не говоря уже о произошедшем в подводной лодке.

Когда он звонил слишком рано, он болтал со стажёром Даной и узнавал гораздо больше об особенностях стажировки, чем хотел бы. Было странно слышать такое бесстрастное усердие применительно к чему-то столь пошлому, но, похоже, она была довольна своей работой и ей почти так же нравился Сесил, как ему. Собственно, если бы Карлос был честен с собой, было бы ясно, что он разговаривал с Даной вместо того, чтобы повесить трубку, потому что надеялся собрать какие-нибудь крошки информации о Сесиле. Он узнал не так уж и много, кроме того, что Сесил не любит рано вставать и считает желе главной составляющей здорового питания, но даже просто слышать его имя, произнесённое другим человеком, было приятно. А когда Сесил заканчивал разговор с предыдущим клиентом или что-то ещё, чем он был занят, стажёр Дана прощалась и передавала трубку и Карлос снова погружался в чудо, которым был Сесил, которым были они с Сесилом вместе.

А в промежутках между этими получасами изумительного блаженства в его повседневной жизни произошли гораздо более коренные изменения. Его аспиранты появлялись почти каждый день, принося ему новые ответы, новые вопросы и кофе. Они не были уверены, что движутся в правильном направлении, или что они всё делают хорошо, но, несомненно, они делали очень много. Карлоса очень удивляло, насколько проще оказалось поставить эксперимент, если попросить кого-нибудь пронаблюдать за ним. Насколько дружелюбнее стали его коллеги теперь, когда текст его доклада был успешно опубликован. Насколько веселее было есть бутерброды в столовой, если вести громкие и воодушевлённые споры на тему, которую кроме тебя понимают только два человека. Он рассказывал об этом Сесилу, об этом робком чувстве, что в конце концов всё будет в порядке, и о том ,что теперь он звонил Сесилу не потому, что не мог заснуть, а потому, что он хотел хорошего окончания для удивительно хорошего дня.

– Я нашёл! – прокричал Анджей, ввалившись в лабораторию Карлоса. – Я нашёл, о боже милостивый, вы должны это видеть!

Спустя пять минут невнятной суматохи и преувеличенных ругательств не вполне по-английски, аспирант, наконец, смог внятно объяснить, что он нашёл отчёты о недавно открытом подвиде тритонов, которые, возможно, выделяют фермент, схожий с тем, который Карлос пытался синтезировать. Тритон, которого Карлос увидел на фотографии, выглядел довольно непримечательно: маленькое, покрытое слизью существо с чёрными глазками-бусинками, но если он правда был способен на то, на что надеялся Анджей, они смогли бы пробить стену, в которую упёрлись в своих исследованиях.

– О боже, только не тритон опять. – сказала Рита, войдя в комнату.  
– Чтоооо, это хороооший тритоооон. – проныл Анджей.  
– Тритон ничего, но это не повод будить меня в четыре утра. – строго сказала она. – В любом случае, я позвонила туда, куда ты сказал, и этот вид объявлен находящимся на грани исчезновения, правительство запрещает их убивать или перевозить, и они доступны только в системе пещер на венгерско-словацкой границе, так что, я думаю, мы можем туда наведаться.

Вот как получилось, что через четыре дня они делили шаткую палатку в северной Венгрии, ожидая официального разрешения на посещение пещер Барадлы, чтобы взять анализы у маленьких скользких амфибий.

Карлос хотел позвонить Сесилу, когда подошёл их очередной вечер, но обнаружил, что его телефон здесь не ловит. Он немного рассердился, но в целом это было не важно – в конце концов, он мог позволить себе пропустить пару звонков, даже если он будет ужасно скучать по Сесилу. Но он отодвинул эту мысль подальше, когда пришло разрешение, и он начал исследование. Следующие несколько недель они бродили по холодным подземным потокам, ловили тритонов сетью, изучали тритонов со знанием того, что если хоть один умрёт, им придётся платить астрономический штраф венгерскому правительству, исследовали образцы тканей, полученных из тритонов, в импровизированной лаборатории, которую они устроили в общей столовой в кемпинге, питались местным фирменным блюдом «хлеб, намазанный свиным жиром и посыпанный сырым луком» и очень мало спали в ужасно холодной и неудобной палатке.

Понадобился почти месяц сумасшедшей работы, чтобы выделить фермент, который позволял тритонам восстанавливать повреждения нервной системы даже после серьёзных травм. Это, разумеется, пока что ничего не значило. Только через ещё несколько месяцев работы они смогут опубликовать острожную гипотезу, затем к проекту присоединятся другие исследователи и через несколько лет они смогут придумать способ верно синтезировать этот фермент, затем за дело возьмутся медики и протестируют его на бумаге, на животных и на людях, определят область применения и дозы, и может быть, может быть, если всё пойдёт хорошо, через десять лет они преобразуют открытие, которое Карлос сделал насчёт слизи тритона, в лекарство, которое может иногда наверное вылечить определённые типы повреждений мозга. В таких формулировках это не выглядело как повод для празднования, но тем не менее трое учёных пошли в местный бар (собственно, единственный местный бар), и предприняли решительную попытку напиться вдребезги.

Карлос не мог вспомнить, когда он в последний раз чувствовал себя так – так нормально в комнате, полной людей. Местные жители смотрели на него с чуть прохладным интересом, официантки были милы и не чересчур кокетливы, домашний сливовый ликёр был прозрачен, стоил копейки и согревал Карлоса до кончиков пальцев, не принося нервирующей дезориентации, как обычно делал алкоголь. Его аспиранты, с другой стороны, напившись, вели себя недостойно, но довольно трогательно. Рита оказалась вдохновенной певицей, сначала просто мурлыкая себе под нос рок-баллады, затем распевая их во всё горло без аккомпанемента, стоя на стуле – больше всего её нравились песни Дженис Джоплин, но Патти Смит тоже хватало. Завсегдатаи бара, похоже, не возражали, и в конце концов начали аплодировать, вероятно, потому, что она была довольно молода, довольно привлекательна и самое главное, женщина. Анджей же пытался рассказывать о значительности их открытия, но посреди большинства предложений сбивался на свой родной польский. Когда одна из двух официанток подошла к их столику и произнесла две запинающиеся строчки по-польски, Анджей встал по чему-то, очень смутно напоминающему стойку «смирно» и ответил чем-то, что, должно быть, было на венгерском и могло рифмоваться. После этого официантка перешла к тому, что поцеловала его в губы и поскольку поцелуй не прервали прошедшие две минуты, пристальные взгляды и, в итоге, аплодисменты постоянных посетителей, или тот факт, что они оба врезались в стену, Карлос решил, что, наверное, им с Ритой пора уходить.

Она держалась за него по дороге обратно, будучи не в состоянии стоять на ногах. Ещё она показывала на произвольные предметы на тёмной деревенской улице и громко хихикала над фактом их существования. Карлоса это не особенно беспокоило – он был гораздо трезвее, чем эти двое, но достаточно расслаблен, чтобы тепло осознавать благодарность, которую он испытывал по отношению к ней и к Анджею, за их работу и их общество. Когда они дошли до кемпинга, он попытался оставить её в низком сером здании, где был душ и туалеты, но она схватила его за руку.

– Карлос, – сказала она, и было слышно, как она старается не глотать слова. – Мы это сделали. Мы сделали клёвую вещь, но знаешшто- мы сделали её только из-за тебя. Птмушто ты клёвый.  
– Мы работали все вместе, и клёвый – это не про меня. – поспешно сказал Карлос.  
– Почему ты не веришь, что нравишься людям? – сказала она жалобно. – Ты нравишься мне.  
– Я- спасибо, – заикаясь, сказал он. – Но я надеюсь, ты не – имеешь в виду – в смысле, не имеешь в виду как – как «нравишься нравишься» – потому что я не могу.  
– Неа, успокойся. – ласково сказала Рита. – Ты милый, но у меня хватает ума не влюбляться в парней, которые очевидно...  
– Повреждены?  
– Заняты, – закончила Рита. Затем она всё равно стремительно его обняла.  
– Ты клёвая. – сказал Карлос, неловко потрепав себя по голове. – И я скажу Анджею, что он тоже клёвый, когда он вернётся утром.

Рита исчезла в направлении душа, улыбаясь, а Карлос ушёл в палатку, сонно недоумевая, с чего Рита решила, что он занят.

 

На следующее утро они упаковали оборудование. Ну, Карлос упаковал, пока Рита страдала от похмелья, а Анджей пробирался через деревню без некоторых ключевых предметов одежды. Они сели на автобус до Будапешта, затем на самолёт до Лондона, и устроились поудобнее в ожидании полёта, который увезёт их обратно в Штаты, в их маленький университетский городок. Карлос вдруг вспомнил про телефон, который не использовал несколько недель, выудил его со дна рюкзака и включил в надежде, что теперь, когда они снова в англоговорящем мире, связь будет.  
Связь была. У Карлоса было двадцать пять сообщений на автоответчике. Все с одного и того же неизвестного номера.

Он извинился и ушёл в относительно тихую часть коридора, чтобы послушать их. Он понятия не имел, что в них было. Могли ли они быть из университета? Но нет, ему удалось найти интернет в соседней деревне и он посылал регулярные отчёты по исследованию заведующему кафедрой. Тогда что? Ему уже было нехорошо от беспокойства, но он нажал «play» прежде, чем передумать.

– Здравствуй, Карлос. – сказал голос Сесила. – Ты должен был позвонить вчера, это был наш обычный четверг. Дай мне знать, что с тобой всё в порядке. Это Сесил.

Карлос улыбнулся и включил следующее сообщение.

– Здравствуй, Карлос, – снова сказал Сесил. – Прошла неделя с твоего последнего звонка. Что-нибудь случилось? Если ты потерял номер Найт-Вейла, можешь звонить сюда, это мой личный телефон.

Следующий звонок был через несколько дней.

– Здравствуй, Карлос. – сказал Сесил. – Я абсолютно не хочу тебя тревожить, но если у тебя есть секунда, можешь мне позвонить? Я не против, что ты решил прекратить пользоваться услугами Найт-Вейла, но я не могу перестать волноваться, всё ли с тобой в порядке. Просто напиши мне сообщение, что я больше не нужен, и всё будет нормально.

С рывком вины в желудке Карлос пролистал дальше. Следующий звонок был датирован неделей позже.

– Карлос, ты слышал новости про Дезерт-Б, если нет, то я хочу предупредить тебя, пока не поздно. Они были не просто линией секса по телефону, они были фасадом, в их отчётах о доходах стояла сумма, примерно в триста раз больше, чем они на самом деле зарабатывали. Но проблема не в этом, они относятся к StreXXX Inc, огромной корпорации сексуальных услуг, и похоже, что сама StreXXX управлялась мафией? Или она управляла мафией, я не знаю. В любом случае, я узнал это только потому, что вмешалась полиция, и теперь всё хуже...

Запись оборвалась и Карлос, не задумываясь, нажал следующую.

– Хуже не бывает. Были аресты и исчезновения, и я понятия не имею ,что происходит. Полиция не рассказывает всего, но похоже, в США нелегально привезли каких-то девушек, против их воли и, скорее всего, несовершеннолетних. О боже, и теперь полиция взбесилась и они рвут на куски все компании, связанные с секс-услугами, в округе, включая нас, и это не страшно, мы всегда были на сто процентов легальными и прозрачными, так что это не важно, просто дело в том, что людей, которые были клиентами Дезерт-Б, тоже задерживают и допрашивают, и несколько человек содержат под стражей, пока...

Карлос включил следующее.

– Пока полиция выясняет, кто просто пользовался легальными услугами, а кто имел отношение ко всему этому ужасающему безумию. И ещё начали исчезать люди, кто-то из них был виновен в чём-то и сбежал, но я не думаю, что все они? Может быть, StreXXX пытается заткнуть рот потенциальным свидетелям? В любом случае, смысл в том, что я волнуюсь, и если бы ты позвонил мне, было бы здорово.

Карлос прослушал следующие девятнадцать сообщений с нарастающим смятением. Они приходили через неравные промежутки времени каждые несколько дней и во всех повторялось одно и то же – что Сесил беспокоится и что он хочет, чтобы Карлос перезвонил. С сердцем в горле и тошнотой от чувства вины Карлос включил последнее сообщение, сообщение, которому было всего несколько часов.

– Здравствуй, Карлос. – говорилось в нём, и всегда ровный голос Сесила явственно дрожал. – Или добро пожаловать в Найт-Вейл, я ведь так обычно говорю? В любом случае, я сидел в своём офисе и вдруг до меня дошло, что прошёл целый год с того момента, как ты мне впервые позвонил. Ты помнишь? Ты пытался перебивать меня, может быть, ты был немного пьян, и тебе определённо было страшно, а потом мы заговорили про пустыню и всё получилось? Но ты не ответишь мне, потому что ты в тюрьме, или мафия сделала с тобой что-то, или ты просто не хочешь мне звонить, и если бы я просто знал, может быть, было бы лучше, чёрт возьми. Но я по-прежнему сижу здесь, и разговариваю с тобой, как идиот, и я не смогу – не смогу перестать звонить – о боже –

Запись оборвалась, но не раньше, чем Карлос смог разобрать сдавленный всхлип – Сесил плакал. Сесил сидел в своём офисе и плакал, потому что он, Карлос, не звонил ему, и Карлос почувствовал такую странную смесь холодного виноватого ужаса и лихорадочно-жаркой радости, что по его лбу скатилась капля пота. Мысль о том, чтобы позвонить Сесилу после этого, после всего этого, ужасала. Что они друг другу скажут? Но он вспомнил острый взгляд Риты, проникающий даже через алкогольную дымку, когда она говорила ему, что он очевидно, очевидно занят и набрал номер Сесила.

– Ххтоэто? – спросил озадаченный голос, и Карлос был невероятно, невыносимо счастлив его слышать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Научный процесс описан умышленно неопределённо, но упомянутые пещеры реальны:  
> [en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caves_of_Aggtelek_Karst_and_Slovak_Karst](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caves_of_Aggtelek_Karst_and_Slovak_Karst)  
> а тритоны – вымышленный подвид этих:  
> [en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fire_salamander](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fire_salamander)
> 
> Стишок, который официантка говорит Анджею, существует на самом деле, это старый куплет про польско-венгерскую дружбу:  
> [en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pole_and_Hungarian_cousin...](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pole_and_Hungarian_cousins_be)  
>  Говоря из личного опыта, в 99% случаев он всплывёт в разговоре, когда встречаются венгры и поляки. Конечные результаты сильно различаются, но неловкое похлопывание по плечу и бесплатная выпивка случается довольно часто.


	7. Я здесь, с тобой

Карлос уделил секунду тому, чтобы насладиться тем фактом, что Сесил снова здесь, на другом конце провода, близко и ощутимо, несмотря на тысячи миль между ними.

– Привет, Сесил. – сказал он. – Это я, Карлос.

Карлос услышал резкий вдох, а потом долгое молчание.

– Ничего, что я позвонил? – спросил он, обескураженный тем, что Сесил не отвечает.  
– Ты в порядке. – выдохнул Сесил. – Ты в порядке?  
– Да, всё нормально. – сказал Карлос. – Я работал в Венгрии со своей командой и там не было мобильной связи.  
– О. – сказал Сесил тихо, потом он осторожно добавил, – Я немного волновался.  
– Я знаю. – ответил Карлос. – Я получил твои сообщения.  
– О господи, нет, я знал, что не должен был их посылать.  
– Всё в порядке-  
– Нет, не в порядке, это крайне унизительно, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать, не так ли? – огрызнулся Сесил. – Я даже не знаю, что на меня нашло, просто ты исчез, не сказав ни слова, и у меня пропадали клиенты и раньше, но ты был со мной так долго, и всегда был так хорош, я не знал, что и думать. А потом вся эта фигня с полицией, они забрали всю ашу документацию, и стажёр Дана провела ночь под арестом, представляешь, каково было бедной девочке, и мы не могли работать почти целую неделю, потеряли кучу дохода, и это было бы не важно, но потом я услышал про исчезновения и понял, что ты вполне можешь считаться исчезнувшим, и я слал тебе сообщения, и ты не отвечал, и что мне было делать? И я всё звонил, а ты всё не отвечал, и это продолжалось недели, а потом я понял, что прошёл год, чёртов год, и я планировал наградить тебя чем-нибудь, как постоянного посетителя на протяжении года, я решил это ещё на седьмом месяце, у меня даже были наброски бондажного сценария в стиле Гулливера и лилипутов, но что я мог сделать, если тебя не было, и я звонил тебе, как идиот, в надежде, что если я просто буду звонить, ты больше не будешь отсутствовать, ты будешь здесь, и я...

Панический лепет Сесила перешёл в учащённое дыхание и Карлос хотел его успокоить, прижать его к себе и утешить, он так этого хотел, что было больно.

– Всё хорошо, Сесил, – сказал он. – Я здесь, с тобой.  
– Ты здесь, со мной? – спросил Сесил, мягко и с надеждой, и Карлос – Карлос потерялся, Карлос пропал, Карлос растаял и повалился на неудобную пластиковую скамейку.  
– Да, я здесь, с тобой. Где ты сейчас?  
– Ээ. В своей кровати. – сконфуженно сказал Сесил. – Потому что здесь четыре часа утра.  
– Прости, пожалуйста, я забыл про часовые пояса, я придурок, я сейчас повешу трубку, и ты забудешь, что я вообще звонил.  
– Нет! – поспешно сказал Сесил. – Останься.  
– Ладно. Можно я сяду к тебе на кровать? Честное слово, я чистый, я специально оставил свитер и пару джинсов на обратный перелёт, потому что я знал, что всё остальное в итоге будет покрыто грязью и тритонами.  
– Тритонами? – спросил Сесил, и теперь, когда Карлос знал, что он только что проснулся, его голос в самом деле звучал сонно. В сущности, в его голосе явственно слышалось особое, мятое и взъерошенное, постельное тепло.  
– Да, мы искали тритонов. В системе ледяных подземных потоков, которые соединяли пещеры, полные очень красивых сталагмитов.  
– Ты говоришь, как я. – пробормотал Сесил.  
– Я не могу говорить, как ты, даже если постараюсь. Ты всегда придумываешь чудесные вещи, а я просто рассказываю, что было на самом деле. Я месяц охотился на тритонов, и когда нашёл их достаточно, я напился вишнёвым ликёром, но потом я прилетел домой и сел на твою кровать.  
– Я рад, что ты здесь. Но, боюсь, я сейчас не в состоянии придумать что-то интересное. Ты вернулся и я так...так...  
– Ты никогда не рассказывал мне историй про поцелуи. – сказал Карлос. – А мне кажется, я очень люблю поцелуи.  
– Это огромное упущение с моей стороны. Кого бы тебе хотелось поцеловать? Кого-нибудь из постоянных персонажей, человек в бежевом пиджаке, женщину с кактуса, фигуру в капюшоне, хотя я не уверен, есть ли у них рты...  
– Я бы хотел поцеловать тебя. – сказал Карлос. Сидя здесь, в полутёмном коридоре в глубине международного аэропорта, было проще сказать то, о чём нельзя было даже думать.  
– Меня? – спросил изумлённый Сесил. – Почему?  
– Потому что – потому что ты здесь. Ты садишься на своей кровати, чтобы повернуться ко мне, и твои слова звучат тепло, и мне кажется, что твоя кожа очень приятная и тёплая на ощупь.  
– Хорошо. – сказал Сесил. – Тогда поцелуй меня.  
– Ээ, мне бы очень понравилось, если бы ты взъерошил мне волосы. – добавил Карлос, понимая, что Сесил настолько сонный, что ему придётся взять инициативу на себя. – Тебе бы, наверное, не понравились мои волосы, если бы ты их видел, я имею в виду, они повсюду, но твои руки в моих волосах, это было бы так приятно.  
– Конечно, мне бы понравились твои волосы. Очень понравились. Я бы пытался убрать их с твоих глаз, но они всё время падали бы обратно и мне бы приходилось начинать сначала.  
– В чём ты спишь? – спросил Карлос, с трудом веря собственной смелости.  
– В трусах и старой футболке с дурацкой надписью, – ответил Сесил. – Нормально, или мне-  
– Более чем нормально. – заверил его Карлос. – Мне нравится, что твоя футболка под моей рукой мягкая и изношенная, и тёплая. Мне нравится, какой ты тёплый.  
– Я могу согреть тебя, Карлос. Я могу лечь на тебя, прижать тебя к кровати, согреть каждую часть тебя, пока ты меня целуешь.  
– Но тогда... – продолжил Карлос, прикусив губу, – Но тогда я не смогу сдержаться, я не смогу лежать неподвижно, думаю – думаю, я попытаюсь податься тебе навстречу, прижаться к тебе.  
– О, пожалуйста. – выдохнул Сесил. – Пожалуйста, сделай это.  
– Это будет так приятно. – прошептал Карлос. – Просто быть здесь, с тобой. Тепло. Кожа к коже.  
– Так приятно. – отозвался Сесил.

Карлос встал и пошёл на поиски комнаты, которую можно было бы запереть. В конце коридоры были указатели на душ, так что он пошёл в этом направлении.

– Ты удивительный. – продолжил он, и говорить становилось всё легче и легче. – Тебя удивительно слушать и удивительно касаться. Я слушал твоё дыхание по телефону целый год, но теперь я хочу чувствовать его кожей, маленькие глотки воздуха, согретые в твоих лёгких и трахее и в твоём умном грязном рту. И я хочу – я хочу знать, так ли уверенны твои руки, как твой голос, будут ли они так же спокойны и неумолимы, когда ты будешь касаться меня, когда ты будешь проводить пальцами по мне.

Сесил не ответил, но промурлыкал что-то одобрительное, так что Карлос продолжил.

– И, Сесил, я хочу быть рядом с тобой, потому что мне нужно знать, так ли ты пахнешь, как звучишь, и я знаю, что синестезия обычно всего лишь признак художественного воображения или симптом различных невролологических аномалий, но это всё равно то, чего я сейчас хочу, сейчас я просто хочу прижаться лбом к твоей шее и вдохнуть, чтобы ощутить мыло и пот на твоей коже и убедиться, что ты не бесплотный голос, а вполне воплощённый человек, человек, чьего тела я могу касаться, потому что он позволяет мне, человек, чьё тело я могу изменить, заставив его дышать чаще, и неуверенно скрести руками и его волосы – слипаться от пота, и его--  
– Перестань! – прорычал Сесил. – Боже, Карлос, перестань.  
– Что-- что случилось? – спросил Карлос на грани паники, – Что я сделал не так?  
– Ничего. – ответил Сесил, и, чёрт возьми, его голос звучал разбито. – Ты всё сделал так. Просто это нечестно.  
– Что нечестно?  
– Что ты позвонил мне, застал меня врасплох и сонным и я не могу придумать ничего интересного, и ты говоришь со мной и это отключает мой мозг, и я не могу дать тебе того, за чем ты явился и у меня серьёзно заканчиваются силы сдерживаться.  
– Зачем тебе сдерживаться? – спросил Карлос.  
– Ты имеешь хоть какое-нибудь представление о том, как звучит то, что ты говоришь? – проскулил Сесил. – Сначала тихо и смущённо, а потом всё более и более уверенно, как будто бы ты знаешь, что можешь на самом деле сделать то, о чём рассказываешь? Представляешь, каково слушать это?  
– Нет. – пробормотал Карлос.  
– Ну, так это чертовски сложно. – сказал Сесил. – У меня нет таланта сочинять новые истории на ходу, но я должен, потому что ты пришёл насладиться мрачными чудесами, а не слушать, как я дрочу в собственной постели!

О. Карлос знал, что, наверное, должен ощутить удивление или панику, или что-нибудь, отличное от тёплой возбуждённой нежности, которая заполнила его от пальцев ног до ушей.

– Ты... – спросил Карлос с дрожью в голосе, – Когда я говорил с тобой, ты...?  
– Немножко. – признал Сесил.  
– Тогда ты ошибся, – сказал Карлос гораздо храбрее, чем он себя чувствовал. – Это именно то, что я хочу слушать.  
– Карлос. – сказал Сесил. – Я не знаю, как.  
– Всё в порядке. Я тоже.

Сесил тихо, неустойчиво хмыкнул.

– Но ты хочешь историй. – сказал он. – Ты всегда хотел, чтобы я рассказал тебе историю.

Карлос открыл дверь в душевую, которая состояла из зеркал и серой плитки, маленькое не-место без окон, но тут он мог побыть один. Наедине с Сесилом.  
– Истории были великолепны, – задумчиво сказал он, – Но прямо сейчас ты не хочешь рассказывать мене историю, не так ли?  
– Нет. – сказал Сесил с огромной неохотой.  
– То, чего ты сейчас хочешь – это лежать в постели, мастурбировать и представлять, что это мои руки касаются тебя.

Эту часть было легко высказать вслух, потому что это была гипотеза, аккуратно построенная на наблюдениях, и Карлос обычно был прав в таких вещах.  
Он услышал, как Сесил громко сглотнул. И в самом деле прав.

– Ты хочешь кончить, представляя, что это моя рука на тебе. – продвигался он.  
– Но ты не хочешь этого. – сказал Сесил.  
– Почему бы мне не хотеть? – спросил он. – Почему бы мне не хотеть лежать в твоей кровати, греясь под одеялом, касаясь тебя, может быть, целуясь?  
– Нет, такого не может быть. – отчаянно сказал Сесил. – Кровать могла бы стоять в одной из тех пещер, или на крыше небоскрёба, или посреди океана--  
– Но ты не хочешь, чтобы я был посреди океана, не так ли. – сказал Карлос. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я был в твоей постели.  
– ...Да. – прорычал Сесил.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я лежал под тобой, тёрся о тебя, чтобы у меня встало на тебя, не так ли?  
– Да. – сказал Сесил. – Я так хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, я хочу трогать тебя, я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие.  
– Ты всегда доставляешь мне удовольствие.  
– Нет, это не считается, это не по-настоящему. – сказал Сесил, его голос был хриплым от раздражения. – Я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие руками, ртом, и я хочу видеть тебя, а не только слышать.  
– Послушай, Сесил. – сказал Карлос, опускаясь на пол одной из душевых кабин. – Это по-настоящему. Я не рядом с тобой, но это по-настоящему. Мы на самом деле разговариваем друг с другом, ты на самом деле мастурбируешь, и я тоже.

Он и правда расстегнул ширинку, чтобы достать свой уже стоящий член, пока слушал неестественное дыхание Сесила в телефонной трубке.

– Что мне говорить? --спросил Сесил. – Скажи, я сделаю что угодно.  
– Просто продолжай то, что ты делаешь. Продолжай мастурбировать, я хочу это слышать.

Сесил не ответил, не считая низкого скулящего звука.

– Я много думал об этом. – продолжил Карлос. – О том, каково бы было сделать с тобой то, что ты всегда делал со мной. Чтобы ты задыхался и умолял на другом конце провода, отчаянно желающий продолжения. Заставить тебя рассыпаться так, как всегда рассыпался я, неспособный думать, когда мир сжимался до голоса в телефонной трубке и то, что он с тобой делает, и как невероятно хорошо от него. Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом?  
– Думал. – ответил Сесил слабым голосом. – Я не мог – ох – не мог удержаться.  
– Но я могу помочь тебе, – Карлос сам уже был почти на грани, и говорить ровно стоило больших усилий. – Я могу помочь тебе, просто позволь мне.  
– Позволить тебе – позволить тебе что?  
– Позволь мне войти. Позволь мне лечь в твою кровать, позволь мне поцеловать тебя, позволь мне целовать твою шею, твои глаза, твои губы совсем чуть чуть, потому что ты задыхаешься, позволь мне трогать тебя руками, везде, я даже не знаю, я хочу касаться тебя везде, позволь мне положить руку на твой член, позволь мне довести тебя до оргазма..  
– Карлос – рвано вздохул Сесил, из его голоса пропали последние следы самообладания. – Я сейчас – я не могу – о боже –  
– Позволь мне. – сказал Карлос, прерывисто и низко. – Позволь мне услышать тебя.

Сесил кончил с бессловным всхлипом, пытаясь дышать через волны удовольствия, но каждый выдох звучал, как стон, в котором слышались в равной мере экстаз и стыд, и Карлос никак не смог бы устоять перед этим. Он кончил с именем Сесила, так сильно, что обшарпанная маленькая душевая исчезла в туманном тёпло-золотом сиянии, но когда барабанная дробь в его ушах успокоилась настолько, что он снова мог слышать, и его разум собрался настолько, чтобы позволить ему понимать слова, Сесил, казалось, всё ещё пытался отдышаться.

– Карлос. – вздохнул он. – Карлос, это не я. Я не знаю, как. Или что.

Его голос звучал потерянно и смущённо и Карлос не мог представить себе, как это возможно – чувствовать столько нежности к кому-то без самовозгорания.  
– Сесил. Всё в порядке. Ты был великолепен.  
– Нет, не был, я не знал, всё было не так, ты был так прекрасен, а я просто... – он прервался на секунду, стараясь собраться с мыслями. – Спасибо, Карлос. Спасибо.

Затем, прежде, чем Карлос смог ответить, он повесил трубку. Карлос остался сидеть на полу кабинки в пустой душевой посреди огромного аэропорта в незнакомой стране, с членом, свисающим их штанов, глупо улыбаясь телефону, который он держал в руке, и осознавая, что он определённо и без сомнения влюблён.

Карлос не стал ждать следующей пятницы, чтобы позвонить – он не думал, что способен на это. После того, как он сошёл с самолёта, а затем с автобуса, представил крошечные куски тритона заведующему кафедрой, потратил тридцать унизительных минут, объясняя местной полиции, что он ничего не знает о деятельности StreXXX, и купил критически важных продуктов, он пошёл домой и взял телефон. Большинство его книг и одежды всё ещё дежали в гигантском неподъёмном рюкзаке, который он брал в Венгрию, и у него всё ещё кружилась голова и его немного трясло от смены часового пояса.

– Привет, Сесил – сказал он в телефон, неловко осознавая ,что он позвонил на личный номер Сесила вместо официального диспетчера Найт-Вейла.  
– Здравствуй, Карлос. – ответил Сесил, и затем добавил, почти сконфуженно. – Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вейл. Город полон призрачных существ, пустых, как будто бы из вселенной вынули кусок, и ты идёшь среди них, не ведая страха.  
– Может быть, пройдёшься со мной? – сказал Карлос с надеждой.  
– Зачем?  
– Мы могли бы сходить на свидание. – сказал Карлос и почти рассмеялся от того, как просто было это сказать в этом придуманном мире.  
– На свидание? Ты и я? – спросил Сесил ошеломлённо. – Что ж, неважно. Допустим, мы вместе прогуливаемся по улице. На мне мои лучшие пушистые штаны и красивая вышитая туника. Что на тебе надето?  
– Ох, я не очень люблю наряжаться, наверное, я всё ещё не снял свой лабораторный халат. – он услышал, как Сесил признательно хмыкнул. – Потому что я был занят наукой весь день.  
– Куда мы пойдём на свидание? Ты знаешь здесь какие-нибудь хорошие места? – Карлос моргнул – это было очевидно по номеру Найт-Вейла, но сейчас Сесил впервые открыто признал, что они живут в одном городе.  
– Ну здесь есть очень хорошее вегетарианское кафе с итальянской кухней. – осторожно сказал он. – Они специализируются на грибах, я думаю, тебе понравится.  
– Ладно, пойдём туда. Мы можем занять одну из этих маленьких кабинок со свечами и скатертью в клетку?  
– Конечно. Мы можем просто сесть и поболтать, пока не появится официант.  
– Что ж, Карлос... – сказал Сесил, явно стараясь говорить лёгким, разговорным тоном, и промахиваясь мимо него на километр, – Где ты работаешь?  
– Я учёный. – сказал Карлос, слабо надеясь, что это всё ещё звучит впечатляюще. – Я изучаю свойства определённых органических молекул, в последнее время – органических молекул, которые были аккуратно вырезаны из тритонов.

На этот раз он почти что услышал улыбку Сесила.

– Расскажи же подробнее, мистер Учёный.  
– Боюсь, подробнее рассказывать особо нечего, кроме того, что это ужасно склизкое и скучное занятие, и оно стало чуть-чуть менее скучным только теперь, когда у меня есть подчинённые, чтобы записывать за меня. Что ж, Сесил, где ты работаешь?

На секунду всё замерло и Карлос был полностью готов к тому, чтобы швырнуть телефон через комнату, спрятаться под кроватью и никогда больше не показываться ни одному живому существу.

– Я подрабатываю, чтобы заработать на жизнь. – задумчиво ответил Сесил. – Но вообще-то я писатель.  
– Писатель? – воскликнул Карлос, частично от удивления, частично от облегчения, что Сесил не сердится на него. – Что ты пишешь?  
– В основном, постмодернистские ужасы – это единственная тема, которая, как мне кажется, у меня получается хорошо. Но мне ещё не удалось опубликовать много, только несколько рассказов.  
– Я уверен, что эти рассказы восхитительны. – сказал Карлос, которомы было точно известно, что истории, которые Сесил рассказывал ему, были само совершенство. – А сейчас ты работаешь над чем-нибудь?  
– Не знаю, стоит ли пока об этом говорить, но я начал писать роман.  
– О чём он? – подсказал Карлос.  
– Там много сюжетных линий, пока что всё очень смутно, но он о радиостанции в маленьком городе и об этом чудном городе, где люди уже приняли невыносимую странность жизни. Сюжет начинается с того, что из внешнего мира приезжает учёный и он хочет понять, как в городе всё устроено, и чем больше он изучает город, тем больше город изучает его.  
– Учёный, говоришь? – спросил Карлос.  
– Да, – ответил Сесил с некоторым возмущением. – Это обычное дело для писателей – преобразовывать личный опыт в творчество, ты никогда не слышал фразы «Пиши о том, что знаешь»?  
– Я буду ждать, когда это можно будет прочесть. – сказал Карлос, более тронутый, чем он хотел признавать. – Куда сходим после ужина?  
– Мы можем прогуляться в парке. – предложил Сесил. – Там довольно мало света и в ясную ночь видно звёзды, и ещё там есть деревья, на которых ты можешь проводить научные опыты.  
– Сесил, я не такой учёный, который... знаешь что неважно. Если я проведу некие наукообразные измерения на ближайшем дереве, ты напишешь об этом в своей книге?  
– Кто сказал, что ты – тот учёный, про которого я пишу? – спросил Сесил.  
– Ты сам, только что. – заметил Карлос. – Теперь дай мне исследовать дерево.

Сесил помолчал несколько секунд, потом издал некий звук, который, несомненно, был хихиканьем.  
– Что такое? – спросил Карлос, испуганный и слегка насторожённый.  
– Просто... я коснулся твоего лица, пока ты смотрел на дерево, а ты, похоже, даже не заметил.

Карлосу пришлось улыбнуться на это, и присутствие Сесила на другом конце провода согревало его с головы до ног, и он стоял, улыбаясь, с закрытыми глазами, посреди своей комнаты, подняв свободную руку, чтобы коснуться щеки, как влюблённый идиот, которым он и являлся.  
– Мне, пожалуй, пора домой. – сказал Сесил, и в его голосе звучало искреннее сожаление. – Я на машине. Могу подбросить тебя до дома, если хочешь.  
– Да, было бы здорово, – ответил Карлос на автопилоте.  
– Когда мы приедем, ты пригласишь меня зайти?  
– Нет, – ответил Карлос, всё ещё чувствуя необъяснимое тепло.  
– Ты не хочешь? – спросил Сесил. – Извини, я думал, ты хочешь.  
– Конечно, хочу. – сказал Карлос, просто, честно и правдиво. – Хочу, больше всего на свете. Но это наше первое свидание, и ты был так великолепен, и я уже переполнен впечатлениями, и не думаю, что у меня хватит смелости пригласить тебя внутрь. Может быть, после ещё двух или трёх свиданий я соберусь и попрошу тебя остаться.  
– Хорошо. – сказал Сесил. – Это справедливо. То есть ты просто выходишь из машины и я уезжаю, всё будет так?  
– Нет, сперва я хочу тебя поцеловать.  
– Поцеловать меня? – спросил Сесил, и в его голосе было такое удивление, что Карлос почувствовал, как у него упало сердце.  
– Просто испуганный короткий поцелуй, когда я буду выходить из машины, и потом я уйду.  
– Я, наверное, поеду домой как пьяный, чудом избегая аварий на каждом углу, блаженно уставившись в пространство и иногда касаясь губ пальцами просто чтобы убедиться, что я запомнил поцелуй правильно.  
– Спасибо за свидание, Сесил. – сказал Карлос, до странности удовлетворённый, несмотря на то, что весь сценарий был невинен до нелепости.  
– И тебе спасибо, Карлос. – ответил он. – Но ты позвонил мне только за этим?  
– Нет. – сказал Карлос и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы восстановить уверенность в себе, которая у него, кажется, была, когда он исследовал воображаемые деревья для своего Сесила. – Я хотел сказать, что мы могли бы сходить на такое свидание. По-настоящему. Если ты хочешь. Я бы очень хотел.  
– Чт--что? – выплюнул Сесил, – Ты хочешь встретиться со мной лицом к лицу? Зачем тебе это?  
– Ну, ты мне очень нравишься, – сказал Карлос, – И мне бы очень хотелось поговорить с тобой лично.  
– Как...свидание вслепую? – осторожно спросил Сесил.  
– Сесил, не страшно, если я тебе не понравлюсь, обещаю. – сказал Карлос, отчаянно желая, чтобы он его понял. – Я прямо сейчас говорю тебе, что, скорее всего, выгляжу гораздо хуже, чем ты думаешь, и старше, я ещё и выгляжу старше своего возраста из-за седины, и мои волосы ужасны и у меня огромные зубы, но я правда постараюсь быть как можно лучше. Только пожалуйста, дай мне шанс.  
– Ты тоже даже не знаешь, как я выгляжу. – заметил Сесил.  
– Мне не важно, как ты выглядишь, ты уже нравишься мне из-за твоего голоса.  
– Из-за голоса. – сказал Сесил, и было слышно, как он упал духом. – Это часто случается. Людям нравится мой голос. Они любят его. Они обожают его. Они думают, что я такой же, как мой голос, а затем они видят меня и бум – разочарование. Я не слишком жажду, чтобы это повторилось.  
– Но--но Сесил! – запротестовал Карлос. – Дело не только в твоём голосе! Дело в том, что ты говоришь, в том, что ты делаешь, в тебе.  
– Во мне! Не думаю, что ты имеешь хотя бы слабое представление о том, кто я такой. – ответил Сесил, его голос становился всё холоднее. – Ты даже не знаешь моего полного имени, всё, что тебе известно – это обрывки дурацких выдумок, которые я скормил тебе, чтобы ты мог подрочить, и теперь ты создал этого, этого Сесила в своей голове, который так прекрасен и так идеален и так тебе подходит, но было ли этого достаточно? Нет, нет, не было, ты должен был вытащить это в реальный мир, где всё это сгорит ядовитым пламенем и ты останешься стоять на куче разрушенных иллюзий и стыда.  
– Пожалуйста, Сесил, я правда лю-  
– Заткнись! – рявкнул Сесил, потом замолчал – следующие несколько слов вышли глухими, будто бы у него были проблемы с дыханием. – Ты попытался напрямую связаться с работником Найт-Вейла, это прямое нарушение наших правил работы с клиентами. С этого момента я имею право не отвечать на твои звонки. И давай просто забудем о том, что ты собирался сказать. Спокойной ночи, Карлос. Спокойной ночи.


	8. Наконец сошёл с ума

Карлос остался смотреть на телефон в своей руке, ошеломленный и сбитый с толку. Ему нужно было так много рассказать Сесилу, так много объяснить – что дело не в его голосе и не в историях, которые он рассказывал, и не в сексе, по крайней мере, не только в нём. В том, что Сесил говорил с ним и слушал его и знал его и он готов на что угодно, что угодно, чтобы отплатить за это, чтобы он мог говорить и слушать и знать Сесила настолько, насколько возможно. Но дело было и не в благодарности – Сесил был частью его жизнь, невидимой и неосязаемой, но от этого ничуть не менее важной, и он хотел, чтобы эта часть была – он хотел, чтобы Сесил сидел за его крошечным кухонным столом и ел хлопья, чтобы Сесил сидел, свернувшись клубком, в одном из его стульев, и его пальцы стучали по клавиатуре ноутбука, который он держал на коленях, чтобы Сесил медленно засыпал в его объятиях. Он был уверен, что хочет этого, несмотря на то, что он не знал, как Сесил выглядит.

Год назад он бы принял тот факт, что он один хочет этого, один в этой безнадёжной, жалкой тоске, но с тех пор Сесил научил его доверять своим собственным рассуждениям. Он вспомнил, как Сесил смущённо признался, что пишет книгу, его честные, полные надежды, вздохи той ночью в аэропорту, его полную слёз панику, когда он думал, что потерял Карлоса, его настойчивые утверждения, что все его истории имеют ценность и смысл, его фанатское изумление, когда он узнал, кем Карлос работает, и даже вещи, которых он раньше не замечал, например, нотку радостного удивления в его голосе в самый первый раз, когда они говорили, когда Карлос невнятно скулил в знак одобрения любых приятных ужасов, которые приходили Сесилу в голову. Он не был точно уверен, ни в чем нельзя быть точно уверенным, но было вполне возможно, что Сесил хотел того же, что и он. И если это было так, если у него был хотя бы малейший проблеск намёка на возможность, что он прав, Карлос не мог позволить себе не попытаться распутать все недопонимания, которые возникли между ними.

Карлос не хотел давить слишком сильно, но он больше не боялся надавить хотя бы чуть-чуть. Поэтому он немедленно оставил сообщение на автоответчик: «Если ты передумаешь, пожалуйста, позвони мне. Я бы очень хотел поговорить с тобой ещё раз.». Он позвонил снова на следующий день, и на следующий, и на следующий, каждый раз оставляя сообщение, где просил Сесила, пожалуйста, согласиться поговорить. После третьего раза Сесил заблокировал его номер. Тогда он стал звонить на номер Найт-Вейла, но все операторы там его уже знали и каждый вечер трубку брали Стив, Лианна или Памела, которые вежливо, но твёрдо сообщали ему, что Сесил отсутствует. Это продолжалось неделю, после чего Карлосу надоело, он нарисовал график, применил логику, вычислил временные промежутки, в которых Сесил отвечал на звонки и почувствовал себя злобным сталкером. Тем не менее, ему нужен был только один звонок, и у Сесила были почти все карты – Карлос не знал его адреса или настоящего имени, и его единственным способом связи был этот телефонный номер и знание того, что номер местный.

Когда он в следующий раз позвонил, он знал, что делает – он, извинившись, ушёл с нового доклада Анджея, заперся у себя в лаборатории, подождал до 6.45, когда Сесил точно будет у телефона и позвонил.

– Добро пожаловать. В Найт-Вейл. – сказал Сесил, но в его голосе не было обычного загадочного ритма – он звучал серо и устало.  
– Здравствуй, Сесил. – сказал Карлос, неловко осознавая, как его сердце сучит на грани едва подавляемой паники.  
– Карлос. – прорычал Сесил. – Неужели ты не понял, что я не хочу с тобой разговаривать? Я заблокировал тебя и сказал остальным, чтобы твои звонки не перенаправляли на меня.  
– Но Сесил, я просто-  
– Ты понятия не имеешь, как это звучит, да? – насмешливо произнёс Сесил, его голос балансировал на лезвии ножа между рассчитанной атакой и близким к слезам отчаянием. – Ты жалкий, вот ты кто. Ты насколько одинок, что влюбился в оператора секса по телефону, ты жалок и нелеп и отвратителен, и я имею право положить трубку, если до меня домогается какой-то придурок, потерявший связь с реальностью.

Карлоса снова настигло осознание того, что год назад такие слова ранили бы его так сильно, что он бы уронил телефон и зажал уши в ретроспективной попытке не услышать их. Но теперь он знал, что это просто слова, и даже не правдивые слова. Слова, которые на самом деле не имелись в виду.

– Сесил, послушай. – попытался он снова.  
– Я кладу трубку. – сказал Сесил, болезненно и нетвёрдо.

Карлосу нужно было предотвратить это, ему нужно было передать своё сообщение, и неважно. Каким образом. Вдруг ему пришла в голову дурацкая идея.  
– Дана! – выпалил он. – Я хочу поговорить со стажёром Даной.  
– Зачем тебе?  
– Потому что я хочу поговорить с кем-нибудь, а ты всё время отказываешься. – сказал Карлос. – Правила, которые ты всё время цитируешь, дают тебе право не отвечать на мои звонки, но там ничего не сказано о том, могу ли я платить за услуги других операторов, не так ли?

Повисло долгое молчание, Карлос беспомощно надеялся, что Сесил не повесил трубку.

– Ладно. – наконец сказал Сесил, и его голос звучал так хрупко, как Карлос никогда ещё не слышал.

Он услышал звуки нажимаемых кнопок, механический гудок, и затем жизнерадостный голос стажёра Даны.

– Здравствуйте! В смысле, добро пожаловать в Найт-Вейл. Чем я могу вам помочь в этот вечер?  
– Это я, Карлос.  
– Ты? Как ты посмел? – вскричала стажёр Дана, пронзительно и резко от гнева. – Как ты посмел позвонить мне после того, что ты с ним сделал?  
– Что я с ним сделал? – тупо откликнулся Карлос.  
– Я не знаю, что, но это должно было быть что-то очень жестокое. Он звучит, как чёрти-что, и выглядит ещё хуже  
– Что случилось? – спросил он?  
– Вы с ним созванивались сколько? Уже год? – продолжала стажёр Дана, чуть тише и спокойнее. Она, должно быть, различила в голосе Карлоса ноты сердечного беспокойства. – Я знаю, что вы начали чуть позже, чем я поступила на стажировку. И, видимо, вы подошли друг другу, потому что ты продолжал звонить, и он продолжал выделять свободное время, и я не знаю, может быть, тебе он наскучил или что-то ещё, это можно понять, но для него это так много значило.  
– Что много значило? – спросил Карлос, печально и в абсолютном недоумении.  
– Ты значил, придурок. Никто не слушал его так, как ты. Он сказал мне, что не смог бы преодолеть писательский блок, если бы не ты, слушавший его. А он начал работать в этой области именно из-за писательского блока. Неделю назад он сказал мне, что начал работать над книгой впервые за последние пять лет, он выглядел так, будто наконец-то пришёл в себя, ты так хорошо влиял на него, а теперь – ничего. Снова ноль. Хорошо, что у меня осталась копия его рукописи, потому что он удалил её со своего компьютера.  
Карлос не знал, что сказать. Желание обнять Сесила и сказать ему, что всё будет хорошо, столкнулось с необходимостью встряхнуть его и обозвать придурком, над ними обоими взял верх чистый шок.  
– Я сказал ему, что хочу встретиться. – наконец сказал он.  
– О. – выдохнула стажёр Дана. – О. Я, похоже, понимаю, почему он психанул.  
– Но я не грубил, не угрожал, ничего такого. – возразил Карлос.  
– Я понимаю. Но люди умоляют нас встретиться с ними каждую неделю. – устало сказала она. – И никто не говорит это всерьёз, им всё равно на самом деле. Это просто один из симптомов отчаяния.  
– … Я говорил всерьёз. – тихо сказал он.  
– Я тебе верю. – вздохнула она. – Но Сесил нет, он не мог. Мы раньше говорили о возможности встречи с тобой, по-моему, он без ума от тебя уже несколько месяцев, но он всегда отказывался от этого.  
– Я понимаю. – сказал Карлос, сглотнув. – Он всё время называл меня идеальным во время наших... ну знаешь... но он, наверное, не верил, что я оправдаю его ожидания.  
– Как ты не понимаешь? – рявкнула стажёр Дана, снова повысив голос. Он и вообразить не мог, что ты его разочаруешь, просто ему была невыносима мысль, что он разочарует тебя. Я в курсе, что он сплетает истории так, будто бы у него язык из чистого серебра, но когда между ним и миром вокруг нет телефона, всё совсем по-другому. Он из тех людей, которые всё время волнуются, как бы не сказать чего-нибудь неловкого, и он всё время ждёт, что над ним будут смеяться или просто отойдут подальше.  
Карлосу пришлось закрыть глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть, прежде чем ответить. В этот момент он любил Сесила так сильно, что чувствовал, как его сердце сейчас взорвётся.  
– Ты можешь передать ему кое-что? – спросил он, пытаясь заставить свой голос звучать решительно, но всё ещё ощущая дрожь по всему телу.  
– Смотря что.  
– Скажи ему – скажи ему, что я подчинюсь его желанию и никогда ему больше не позвоню. – он слышал, как она резко втянула воздух.

– И скажи ему, что я по-прежнему очень хочу встретиться с ним, где-нибудь в безопасном месте, на нейтральной территории. Скажи ему, что завтра вечером с пяти до шести я буду в кофейне Carter, прямо напротив Ralph's. Скажи ему, что всё, что я говорил ему – чистая правда, и что я не верю, что хоть что-нибудь из того, что он говорил мне, было ложью. Что единственная причина того, что я напугал его – это то, что я был слишком напуган сам, чтобы осознавать, что он тоже напуган. Скажи ему, что я просто хочу его увидеть, и скажи ему...скажи ему, что он заставил меня увидеть, что в небе больше звёзд, чем пустоты.

– Хорошо. – сказала она слегка восхищённо. – Я повторю ему это слово в слово, но обещать ничего не могу. Ты же знаешь Сесила. Я не уверена, что он осмелится встретиться с тобой лицом к лицу после всего этого.  
– Всё в порядке. – сказал Карлос, хотя в порядке не было абсолютно ничего. – Спасибо тебе за всё, стажёр Дана.  
– Теперь уже просто Дана. – сказала она. – Меня повысили на полную ставку в прошлом месяце, за одиночное исполнение фантазии про секс втроём с близнецами длиной в час.  
– Ээ...поздравляю, Дана. – сказал он, но она только посмеялась.  
– Удачи, Карлос. – сказала она. – Я думаю, мы можем обойтись без формального прощания, поскольку не произошло ничего, даже отдалённо напоминающего секс. Хотя ты всё равно платишь за это.

Карлос попрощался, повесил трубку и уронил голову на руки. У него остался единственный шанс поговорить с Сесилом.

Карлос старался не паниковать из-за встречи чересчур сильно. Он не мог решить, думать о ней с надеждой, как о первой встрече, или с отчаянием, как о последней встрече, потому что оба прилагательных и подхода были одинаково верны. Он надел единственные джинсы, не пострадавшие от поездки в Венгрию, погладил тёмно-синюю рубашку, попытался придать волосам приемлемую форму и оставил дома лабораторный халат, хоть и чувствовал себя без него слегка голым. Если бы он надел его сейчас, это было бы игрой, будто бы он играл роль идеального-Карлоса-учёного, в противоположность неидеальному Карлосу, который случайно оказался учёным, а в этот раз он хотел доказать, что он знал, что всё, что было между ним и Сесилом, было по-настоящему.

Он пришёл в кафе за несколько минут до пяти. Выкрашенный в розовый просторный зал был уже полон народу и со вспышкой потрясения Карлос понял недостаток своего плана. Он понятия не имел, как выглядит Сесил, а Сесил понятия не имел, как выглядит он. Если у Сесила не будет какой-нибудь отличительной черты, если он не сделает это очевидным, то они совершенно точно пропустят друг друга. Любой из мужчин в кафе мог быть Сесилом.

Пытаясь не обращать внимания на своё колотящееся сердце и потные руки, Карлос встал в очередь и заказал маленький латте. Он не разбирался в кофе, всё, что он знал – кофе помогает от сна и вызывает дрожь, но поскольку он, как дурак, выбрал именно это место для первой встречи, он расплатился, сказал своё имя и сел за маленький столик лицом к двери.

Он мог снова позвонить Сесилу на мобильный. Он мог просто встать и выкрикнуть имя Сесила, или своё собственное, не важно, если Сесил здесь, он узнает его. Если Сесил здесь, большое «если». Если он не ошибся, насчёт Сесила, если Дана не ошиблась насчёт Сесила, то он захотел бы прийти, но, возможно, что они оба ошиблись, и, возможно, что Сесил очень хотел прийти, но просто не мог – Карлос не мог со всё честностью сказать, что ему не было знакомо это чувство. Но даже если бы он позвонил или крикнул, что бы это доказало? Это доказало бы только то, что они не знают друг друга, не видят друг друга, ничего друг для друга не значат. Сесил уже не был уверен, и это бы убило в нём последние остатки уверенности. В растерянности и не в состоянии решить, что предпринять, Карлос огляделся вокруг.

Любой из мужчин здесь мог быть Сесилом, или по крайней мере, любой из тех, кто был один. Высокий мужчина с острым носом и косичками до пояса, который строчил что-то в блокнот. Или хрупкий мужчина со светлыми волосами, сидящий в инвалидной коляске и задумчиво потягивающий капучино. Или красивый, кареглазый мужчина с дредами, который читал что-то у себя в смартфоне и улыбался. Или мужчина постарше с подстриженной бородой и в вязаном жилете, тревожно барабанящий пальцами по столу. Или рыжий мужчина с широкими плечами, веснушками, и в платье в цветочек, который ел круассан. Или мужчина восточной внешности в красных подтяжках, который раз за разом прочёсывал волосы пальцами нервным навязчивым движением. Или парень с руками и шеей, покрытыми сложными завихренными татуировками, поглощающий большую чашку чего-то со взбитыми сливками. Или мужчина, который прямо сейчас вошёл в дверь... он никогда не сможет определить. Нет, он не мог решить, кто из этих людей был Сесилом, и был ли Сесил вообще среди них. Всё, что он знал – это то, что он был бы рад любить Сесила в любом из них ,что он не отвернулся бы ни от одного из них, что какими бы разными они не были, они были бы одинаково прекрасны, если бы голос Сесила осветил их изнутри.

Но он не знал наверняка, и все или ни один из этих людей мог бы быть Сесилом и он не знал, как обратиться к нервничающему возможному присутствию, которое было в кафе вместе с ним. Его вытолкнул из забытья резкий крик баристы:  
– Маленький латте для Карлоса! Карлос, маленький латте готов.

Карлос встал и пошёл через зал, чтобы его забрать.

Все эти люди могли бы быть Сесилом.

Но только один из них опрокинул свой кофе с поражённым вздохом.

Только один из них обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Карлоса с испуганным обожанием.

Как только Карлос подбежал к нему, покинув свой латте, только один из них зарылся лицом в его шею, когда Карлос обхватил его тёплыми облегчёнными руками.

Только один из них прошептал «мой Карлос» голосом, задыхающимся от слёз и смеха, голосом, из которого было очевидна, что только один из них был глубоко, безнадёжно и с надеждой влюблён в охапку учёного, к которой он прижимался.

Только один из них был Сесилом и Карлос поцеловал только одного из них поцелуем, который на вкус был ничем иным, как реальностью.


End file.
